Red hair shining in the light of dawn
by Sjannie
Summary: Kouen visits the Kouka kingdom together with his sister Kourin. There he crosses paths with the fierce dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch.
1. Chapter 1: the dark dragon and the happy

**Red hair shining in the light of dawn.**

Chapter one: the fierce dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch part 1

I do not own magi or akatsuki no yona.

Only three days then they will arrive by the merchant. He has been here for two days and they have been travelling for almost a month. It would be faster if they just used the flying carpet but that would caught too much attention. He and his sister Kourin are travelling in the Kouka kingdom. They have business here. They are going to meet a merchant here who is very important. To meet him they have to travel through the land of the fire tribe. This country reminds him of home, of the Kou empire. Not only the name is similar but the clothes the people wear and how the houses are build to. Normally he would not go himself but because the merchant is _that_ person he has no other choice. His sister Kourin is travelling with him because she and her husband had a little quirel and Kouen decided it would be for the best if they didn't see each other for a while. Her dear husband would then be able to think better about the position he is in. First his sister didn't want to travel, she wanted to stay in the palace but he managed to convince her. He said it would be good for her to see some other countries and she would be able to see how it goes on this sort of things. Maybe she can go the next time in his place and he can be on the battlefield fulltime again.

The merchant is not the only person he is going to meet. He will also meet the king. He was supposed to meet king IL. But king IL got killed and the current king is Soo-Won. The new king wasn't that pleased with Kouen's visit but because it was already decided and Kouen was already on his way there was no turning back. Kouen found it very weird that the king could just be killed. What were the guards doing? Also, if he remembers correctly wasn't there a princess? Why didn't she follow her father up? He asked some people at the place where they were staying but they didn't know. No one knows the truth _,_ there are only rumors. They say that the bodyguard of the princes killed the king and kidnapped the princess. But that story is just vague. But in the end that news is not good. His plans are now... well he just has to figure something out. First he will visit the merchant then he will meet with the king. He will just have to get as much information about what really happened as he can get. Maybe the five tribe leaders know something. He will travel in their territory so ofcourse he will meet them, hopefully.

Right now they are in the fire tribe. They will travel towards the earth tribevand then to the capital. After that they will go home. From the soldiers he heard that many villages in the fire tribe were poor and couldn't pay their taxes because of that the soldiers were angry, of course if the taxes aren't paid they won't have food. It seems that the second son Kan Tae-Jun had set something up and now the villages are doing better. If the people have it good they wouldn't revolt so that is good. But that his father was planning a revolt and that the king got killed makes Kouen question the politic stability of this country. What caught his interest was the rumor of a woman who was the leader of a band of thieves. They claimed te people,land and food of the villages who couldn't pay their taxes. They chased the soldiers away. Kouen was surprised because they told him that there were only six people. How could six people chase numberous soldiers away? They them told him that they were monsters. Kouen wondered if they were dungeon creatures or household members. Would the leader have a metal vessel? And were there really only six? First he was interested but when he heard the name, the dark dragon and the happy hungry – something he was dumpfouted. That is not really a great name for a band of thives that can chase away soldiers and not one time but many times and it seems they also travel around. He just hopes he wouldn't cross paths with them because he didn't want trouble. Only Shou En was travelling with him and a few soldiers not that many that would give the wrong expression. A few soldiers of the fire tribe were travelling with them as bodyguards and to let people see they had permission to travel there with armed people.

The first time Kouen arrived here in the Kouka kingdom people looked at him with a weird expression, when he looked at them they looked away with the speed of light. He wondered why the people were so interested in him, was itbso rare for a foreigner to visit? He asked the man who was travelling with him about it. He said that the first king who founded the Kouka kingdom Hiryuu was once a red dragon god who took on a human form in order to rule a country had also red hair. Kouen wanted to hear more about this story but the man had to go. He will just have to visit a library and find the book. But because of the reaction of the people he decided to were a cloak if he walked in view. Normally he would sit with his sister in the carriage but he also wanted to move around.

Afters hours of sitting he dicided to walk. He walks in front of the carriage, his soldiers next to him at each side. Next to his soldiers were the fire tribe soldiers. Shou En was sitting in the carriage, he really looked like a monster and a cloak can't hide everything. They have walked for an hour when they arrived at a village but the village was so rundown that Kouen decided that they should just camp in the forest nearby. When they were walking through the village a child threw a rock to a soldier and screamed:

'' Go away we can't pay the taxes!"

A mother tried in vain the get the child to be quiet.

The soldier who got hit walked towards them.

''Please forgive him he is only a child!'' the mother screamed.

The soldier raised his hand and before Kouen could say anything he tries to hit the child. But before his hand reached the child a black shadow suddenly appeared and the man flew a few meaters away.

Kouen's eyes widen, while it happend fast he saw that someone punched him. The other soldiers of the fire tribe unsheated their swords and were ready for battle.

 _How can these fools just go into battle without my permission?_

Another figure appeared out of the sky and also fought with the soldiers, it was an one sided battle though. When he looks behind him he saw that his own soldiers didn't know what to do. It wouldn't be a good idea to fight them if he didn't know anything about the number and strength. But he can't let his bodyquards die. Just when he was about to order his mean he hear a loud voice.

''Soldiers, go back this is our land!''

 _This voice? A womans?_

" Who are you?!" One of the soldiers screamed back.

''We are..."

Three others appeared

"The fierce dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch!"

 _What?_


	2. Chapter 2: hungry bunch

Chapter two: the fierce dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch part 2

I do not own akatsuki no yona or magi

* * *

''We are…''

Three others appeared.

''The fierce dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch!''

 _What?_

 _The fierce dark dragon and the happy – something bunch. Aren't they those bandits of the rumours? Those guys who men think are monsters? What are they doing here? Why did we have to cross paths? But of course the biggest question, what should I do now?_

But before Kouen could order his own people or make a decision the soldiers of the fire tribe come dashing towards the group of bandits.

 _Fools, how could they just take action without his command, of course they weren't his soldiers but still. They were his bodyguards weren't they? You have to be an idiot if you take action before you take a look at who you're up against. They know almost nothing about the bandits and there is the danger of a metal vessel user being with the bandits._

 _I will first analyse the situation before taking action, I will have enough time for that because the fire tribe soldiers are already fighting the bandits._

Kouen holds up his hand and gives his men the sign to be ready to take action.

 _Alright, so how many bandits are there? According to the rumour there are six._

Kouen scans the battlefield, there is the guy who punched the soldier who wanted to hit the kid he had a weapon what looked like Hakuryuu's Guandao. He is extremely strong and took out three fire tribe soldiers with just one swing of his weapon. Kouen could see the guy had noticed him staring. Kouen decided to direct his attention to the guy who appeared out of the sky but could still feel himself being watched by the other guy. The guy who appeared out of the sky had green hair which was unusual, Kouen had not seen people with green hair before. He also seemed to be unusual strong and he could jump very high, he jumped on the roof of a house when one of the fire tribe man came to close and threw little blades to the fire tribe soldiers making them unable to move or too scared to try to attack him again.

 _Could those guys be a fanalis? But they don't have red hair. Maybe they are using magic tools?_

''They are monsters!'' the fire tribe soldiers screamed.

They looked afraid and some of them ran away while others full of courage tried again, in vain.

Kouen continued scanning the battlefield, to the left there was this guy with silver hair but what surprised Kouen the most was the hand of him. It was bigger than normal and it looked like a claw. That something like this appeared didn't surprise him but more the fact that someone with it appeared here.

 _Was this man assimilated? But why only one hand?_

Fighting beside the man with the claw was a man who was wearing a mask and something fluffy. He seemed to be just a really good sword man. There was also a guy who wasn't wielding any weapon and was standing close to the leader. Finally there was the person he thought was the leader. She was standing still and fires sometimes an arrow. When soldiers come to close to her the others guys would beat them.

 _Where there more?_

For what he can see not.

 _Alright, what to do now? There are six of them, more could be hiding but for now there are six._

The woman seems to be the leader and she doesn't seems so strong but Kouen doesn't know if she is hiding something. The guys are much stronger than the average soldier.

 _Are they household members? Is the woman a metal vessel user?_

He could use his metal vessel to take the one with claw and the jumping man out and he could send Shou En to beat the other two. But that would caught too much attention and the others could get hurt. There was also something Kouen didn't understand: none of the soldiers were killed, they were only wounded.

 _Why don't they just kill them? That would be much easier._

But Kouen has not much time anymore, almost all the fire tribe soldiers were on the ground beaten. He decided that first he would send his soldiers to hold them of and they would defeat the man with the sword and mask and the guy who had no weapon. The archers would take out the man with the green hair. The soldiers would have to keep the man with the claw and the other man at a distance. A group of five soldiers would take down the leader. Shou En will be back up.

Kouen holds his hand up again and opens his mouth to order his man but right before he speaks the leader screams:

''This our territory, leave!''

 _Their territory? Do they think they want to take it?_

Maybe the fire tribe soldiers want that but al Kouen cares for is that he can pass through here to arrive by the nearby forest.

''I will say this once more, the woman screams again, leave!''

The fire tribe soldiers started to retreat and were standing next to kouen's men again. Kouen let them. Then out of nowhere a normal civilian got hold of one of the swords and tried to attack a fire tribe soldier but before the fire tribe soldier could react Kouen had given a sign and a Kou soldier hits the sword out of the civilian's hand.

''Men, prepare for battle!'' Kouen screamed.

At these words the men were making themselves ready and were walking towards the bandits who looked surprised and after that on guard.

''What is going on here?!'' Kouen heard his sister scream.

''Do you need my assistance?'' Shou En asked.

''We are fighting, Shou En you are back up, Kourin stay in the carriage.''

''Understand!''

''Yes brother!''

The bandits gathered together with the leader in the middle their eyes were on Kouen who was still wearing his cloak.

The leader was also wearing a cloak.

 _To hide her face? But the other were not hiding their faces._

Tension grew.

Kouen would only have to give the command and they would attack but he was waiting, the bandits seemed to discuss something and it seemed another had appeared so now there are seven.

 _So there were more?_

Kouen didn't want to fight because it would take time and his soldiers could get hurt. The leader stepped forward and Kouen let his men stop.

''I do not care if this is your territory, I want to go through this area no matter what even If we have to battle you.'' Kouen said.

''You only want to pass through this village?'' The leader asked.

'' Yes''

''what? But they are bandits! We have to capture them!'' The fire tribe soldiers argued.

But they soon stopped when Kouen glared at them. Even the leader of the bandits seemed startled but didn't let them notice it.

''What is your duty?'' Kouen asked them.

''Eh?'' The soldiers tribe answered.

''Weren't you my bodyguards? Your duty was to protect me, not to fight the bandits. You also ignored me and attacked without my permission!'' Kouen said it calmly but with the condescending Sound of his voice and the way he looked and them made them flinch.

''Think about your duty right now first.''

The soldiers only nodded. Then Kouen returned his attention at the leader.

'' If you only want to pass through then we will let you, but you may not hurt anybody.'' The leader proposed.

''That is fine.''

The bandits made way and Kouen and his men passed through the village, Kouen could feel the eyes of the man with de weapon what looked like hakuryuu's guandao on him. He himself was far more interested in the leader.

He had never seen this before, a girl leading a group of bandits, and only seven and they were strong. Kouen was very interested in how strong they exactly were, how they got so strong and what their purpose is but to bad there isn't enough time for that. He would like to have them in his army, but maybe the other soldiers won't feel much for their social status, then they will properly be better in kouha's army. But that wouldn't be possible. Maybe he will me meet them again but the chance is small. Still his lips formed a little smile when he thought about the information he could get about them. Because right now he was curious and wanted to know everything about them. But duty comes first so when they were out of the village and by the nearby forest they decided to camp there. Tomorrow they would make their way to the merchant.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait, next chapter will be shorter and from Yona's view.**


	3. Chapter 3: the man with the cloak

**Chapter three: The man with the cloak**

 _I do not own magi or akatsuki no yona_

It was another day like the others. They were back in the territory of the fire tribe. It was going the right way, because of the project Kan Tae-Jun set up but still there were some villages who needed Yona's help so she is there to help them. Yona was just washing clothes when she heard noise from the village.

''Go away we can't pay the taxes!''

 _Soldiers?_

''Please forgive him he is only a child!''

 _What are they doing?_

Yona got up and ran towards the noise but she was not the only one who heard it. When she arrives at the source of the noise she saw that a soldier tried to hit a child. But before she could fire an arrow the soldier was already punched and flew a few meters. It was Hak. The other soldiers then unsheathed their swords and were ready for battle. But before they could make a move Jae-ha came from the sky and fought with them.

 _Geez.. they shouldn't over do it the battle is totally one-sided._

''Yona''

''Princes!''

Yona turned around and saw Sin-ah and Kija running towards her.

''What is going on?''

''soldiers'' Yona answers.

''Well let's start our work then'' Yoon said while he was joining them.

Yoon ran towards the people and tried to make them leave the scene while blending in with them. Yona and the others made their way through the crowd of people.

''Soldiers, go back this is our land!'' Yona screamed.

''Who are you?!'' One of the soldiers screamed.

''We are...

Zen, Kija and Sin-ah now also stepped in front next to yona.

''The fierce dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch!''

Yona scanned the scene, there was something odd about the soldiers in front of her. She recognized the fire tribe soldiers but there were also other soldiers who weren't wearing the clothes of fire tribe or any other tribe in Kouka. One person who was standing in the middle was the most outstanding. He was wearing a cloak. Well she was wearing a cloak to but still. There was something about this person that made yona shiver. Somewhere she felt she had to be on guard.

 _Has that person a connection to Soo-won?_

But before Yona could look longer at the man the fire tribe people started running towards her. But the others already take action before she can react. While the fire tribe soldiers attack, the person with the cloak stands still and only lifts his hand. The other soldiers react and are preparing to fight. Yona retreats so that she wouldn't be in the way, shooting arrows from her safe spot. Not looking at the person with the cloak anymore.

Hak had noticed something was off with the man with the cloak. He could tell by the way he was scanning the battlefield. Was he a commander? He saw that the man looked and anylysed them one by one. First him, then jae-ha, kija , sin-ah and Zeno. This person had him worried. He was mysterious and has soldiers next to him. Soldiers who are not from Kouka. he doesnt see a leader of the firetribe soldiers. And what worries him the most is that this person didn't even flinced or got scaried or surprised when he saw them fighting. the dragons have strange powers after all and the firetribe soldiers did react like he had expected. but nor the commander nor de soldiers standing beside him got scared. and that was strange. they acted like this was normal. and that has him worried. When the person has settlelt his eyes on Yona Hak runs as fast as he can to her. Something tells him he has to be on guard. And not only because of the other soldiers but something about the person self. When he is next to yona she looks at him with the look:what do we do now? but before she ask Kija alreay asks.

"what are we going to do? we have almost beaten all the fire tribe soldiers but I have bad feeling about the other guys"

"that is why we have to prevend fighting them" yoon states when he joins them. just look at them, something about them is off, they didn't even look suprised at your hand Kija.

"So.. What is your plan?" Hak asks.

" We have to make them leave if they attack us it won't be good for us and not for the village. "

" altight I will tell them again to leave, the fire tribe soldiers are beaten and normally they don't try again'

 _And normally there are no other soldiers but I have to try_.

The person with the cloak holds up his hand.

 _is he going to attack? But ... No I have to prevend that, I have to act now._

" This is our territory, leave!"

*Silence*

"I will say it once more! This is our territory leave!"

it is a small chanche but she hopes they leave. Why does she feel like this? Wy does she has the feeling this person is dangerous? Hak is strong, the others to so why?

the fire tribe soldiers start to retreat and are standing next to the others. Out of nowhere a civillian gets hold of a sword and tries to attack a firetribe soldiers but before yona can react one of the other soldiers hits the sword out of the hand of the civillian.

 _this is not good_.

the man with the cloak screams: "Men, prepare for battle!"

According to the voice it is a man. Yona swallows.

 _Not good not good_.

the soldiers are preparing to fight. They are walking towards yona and her group.

 _what to do now?_

"what is going on here?!" Yona hears a female voice scream.

 _Where is it comming from? A civillian? No from the front_.

"Do you need my assistence?!" Another voice screams. This time it is a male voice. And again it is comming from the front. Yona now notice a carriage in the middle of the soldiers.

 _Why didn't I notice it before?Ugh I'M so stupid. but why a carriage? And it is even an expensive one. It is beatifully decorated and is that gold? Who Re these people. They don't look like the army of Kouka and they can't be travellers. At least not normal ones._

" We are fighting!"the man with the cloak responds. Shou En you are back-up. Kourin, stay in the carriage!"

" Understood!"

" yes brother!"

The voices are comming from the carriage.

 _Brother? The man with the cloak is the brother from the woman in the carriage? If they are travelers why isn't the man in the carriage_?

Yona is lost in her thoughts when the man steps forward and says: I dont care if this is your territory, I want to go through this area no matter what, even if we have to fight."

 _They only want pass through this area? They don't want to fight? They do not want to hurt the village or people? They do not want to capture them?_

" what should we do Yona?" Jae-ha asks

" we should let them through" yoon says

" won't they attack us?" Kija asks

" probaly not"

"PROBALY?"

" Yes they are not soldiers from Kouka, and when we fought the fire tribe soldiers they dind't even help them. I think they just want to pass through. They are probaly travelers from another country traveling through Kouka. That is why there are other soldiers and a carriage. "

" allright"

Yona steps forward. The fire tribe soldiers are on guard but the other soldiers don't react and are focused.

" You only want to pass through this village?"

"yes" the man answers.

"What? But they are bandits! We have to captured them! " the fire tribe soldiers argued.

But they soon stopped when the man with the cloak glared at them. they stopped looking scared. Even yona got startled but didnt let them notice this.

" What is your duty? The man asked the fire tribe soldiers.

"eh?"

"weren't you my bodyguards?"

 _bodyguards_?

"your duty is to protect me, not to fight bandits. You also ignored me and attacked without my permission. " the man said with a condenscending tone. Which made yona's stomach turn.

"Think about your duty right now first."

the fire tribe soldiers nodded

yona could feel the man has turned his attention to her.

"If you only want to pass through then we will let you, but you may not hurt anybody."

 _Hopefully he would take this offer_.

"that is fine."

 _yes_

Yona and the others made way and the man with the cloak and his group passed through. Yona could feel him looking at her and Pulled the hood even more over her face.

Hak got nerveus when the man kept on looking at yona and gave him dead glares but the man didn't react what pissed hak off.

When they finally were out of sight yona sighed:

"that was close"

" I don" t want to meet them again" Kija complains

"You noticed it to right hak? Jae-ha says. That something is off about not only him those soldiers too"

" yeah... hak answers, it would be better if we never cross paths with them again"

"I agree " says yoon.

Yona takes the hood off and let the wind blow her hair. The others are packing their stuff. They decided it would be better to leave incase they came back or warned others about their whereabouts. When yona Goes back to wash clothes she notices a woman walking towards hak. She bows to him and a little boy is holding her hand.

 _That must be the boy who was in trouble_.

after they finished packing they left the village.

" So what are we going to do now?"Zeno aks

" according to the people in the village there is a rumour that women disapear Around the capital."

"then that is where we will go." yona states.

" but isn't Soo-won there?" Yoon comments

" yes, but I still want to investigate"

" if that is what you want, princess then that is where we will go." Hak says

yoon and kija nod.

" Zeno is fine with it but has a question."

" what is it?" Kija asks

" why was the man wearing a cloak?"

...

Unbeknowst to them, the place where they were walking to,that is the Same way to the merchant.

 **author's note:**

 **sorry for the wait but I am just slow and lazy.**


	4. Chapter 4: the merchant

**Chapter 4: The merchant.**

 _I do not own magi or akatsuki no yona_

After camping and travelling for another day Kouen finally arrived by the merchant. His sister Kourin insisted on knowing exactly what was going on and he told her about the bandits. With a *hmp* sound she just turned her head and was mumbling to herself how some bandits dares to stand in Kou's royal family's way and they should have just killed them all. Then she started complaining a little bit about wanting to go home, not too much she didn't want to anger Kouen, he of course noticed it. While he did feel a little bit sorry for her he had taken her with him for a reason. He said that after his talk with the merchant they could walk around for a bit in the city. And this brighted her mood especially she seemed to be glad to spent time with him.

Now Kouen was sitting in a room with a similar style as Kou and on the other side of the room sat the merchant.

'' It is nice to finally see you again, you have grown.''

''Thank you, the feeling is mutual.'' Kouen replied.

''How did your journey go?''

''We did have some trouble but that is not worth mentioning'' Kouen answered

''But you just did''

Before Kouen could reply the old man went on, this is what Kouen doesn't like about this man.

 _Because this man treats him like a child. He is the first prince of Kou, will be the king, is a general and everyone fears and respects him but then this old man, Kouen just doesn't have the words for it. He certainly is a fool, that he is family of him. But his own father isn't that better either._

'' Do you want to try some tea? It is new from the earth tribe.''

''Sure''

A maid brought him tea and while looking at how she did it the old man started walking around in circles. After the maid left the old man said:

''You have brought all the things I asked for?''

''Yes, some of the finest weapons of Kou, the best fruits and silk.''

''Thank you my boy''

 _If this man wasn't the brother of his Grandmother he would have killed him long ago._

''By the way, could you tell me some more about what is going on in this kingdom?''

''Well, the merchant begin while shifting in his chair. King Il is dead. Rumour has it he has been killed by former general Hak. And that he kidnapped the princess. There is another rumour the princes and Hak fell from a cliff and died. But no one knows the truth.''

''And what about the new king?''

''Soo-won? While people say he is much better than King Il. He was the son of the older brother of king Il. '' the old man answered.

''Is he better? Kouen asks.

'' I guess so, not that it really matters to me. He does go to war and stuff. He looks like he is fooling around but-

''You never know for sure if they are just fooling around, just like king Sinbad.''

''Yes'' The old man said.

''I guess with the king dead and the princess gone your plan is not going to work anymore. I do not think you can achieve anything with talking to this new king, now that he has the throne he will never let go of it again.'' The merchant said while rubbing his head.

''Yeah, I knew Kouka was not in a good condition and that the kingdom had many problems. So I wrote to king Il and said we would like to help them.''

*Hmp* '' don't fool me boy, world domination is what you want.'' He said while pointing with his finger at Kouen and waving with it.

 _How dare he be so insolent._

''Yes, but we prefer not to waste the lives of soldiers so I and king Il talked about a marriage. Kouha would marry his daughter and together they would rule Kouka. We would help them defend themselves against the other kingdoms and would give them food we would also respect their culture and rules. And in turn they would become part of the Kou empire.''

''And then Kouha would conquer the neighbouring country's around Kouka no? But now that plan is doomed because King Soo-won would never allow that. And you cannot marry Kouha to him.''

 _As if that isn't obvious_

''That is true but I will still talk with this new king. I find it to convient for him that right when the princess is sixteen and she can marry, her father gets killed and she disappears and all of the four tribes accept him immediately as king.''

''Are you saying he killed king il?''

''This could just be another rumour, we do not know the truth'' Kouen replies.

''Speaking of rumours, Kouen continues, do you know something about bandits that call themselves the dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch?''

"' not really, and what a ridiculous name, you know. The old man said as he was taking a sip from his wine. But I did hear about a group of bandits fighting soldiers in the revolt. The soldiers from that other kingdom. And there are rumours a woman shooted Yang Kum-Ji dead. He did illegal things. And then there was this big happening in the water tribe territory but I do not know all the details.''

 _Could this woman be the same woman as the leader of the bandits? If he could just see her face. Well it didn't matter first he needs to be sure the princess is dead. He can just marry one of his sisters to soo-won and his plan could still work otherwise he would have to go to war again, which he rather not because he has many wars to fight already coming._

''Why so interested Kouen?''

Kouen snapped out of his thoughts.

'' The men who helped her have my interest, they have weird powers''

''weirder than yours?'' the old man laughed.

The old man was getting on kouen's nerves and Kouen decided it was time to go.

''Well I am going'' Kouen stands up.

''Have a safe trip'' the old man waved.

''But before Kouen left the room he turned around and asked:

''What do you exactly know about the princess and her servant?''

''Still interested in a ghost? Well you are the type of person to only believe what he sees so I will tell you. She has long red hair, purple eyes and in naive, has never left the castle. The servant is was a general ,Hak is his name. Very strong knows as the thunder beast. Has some type of spear with him. Wait I have one lying around.'' The old man stands up searches around.

''Here.''

 _It looks just like an guandao no, more like what that man was carrying but he couldn't be hak right? Was that woman the princes? No way she sounded strong and not like what the merchant described. And who were the others?_

''Thank you''

''and one more thing kouen''

''What is it?''

''There is a rumour going around the capital''

''Another? ''

''About women disappearing, keep an eye out for your sister''

Kouen nods as he leaves.

He doesn't have time to think about it all now, tomorrow he will meet the king and that won't be as easy as it would have been with king il. Right now he has promised to hang out with his sister. He hasn't really gone sightseeing this trip so this is the perfect opportunity to get a better look at the city he is in now.

* * *

Kourin can't wait to finally spent some time with her brother, she rarely sees him normally. Even less when she got married. Ugh when she thinks of her man she has to puke, he has no manners. Even though her brother and she had made her husband clear how to treat woman of her status he just ignored it. So when he did it again she had hit him, he hit her back and before he could do anything else her soldiers (yes her because she had her own soldiers protecting her) holded her man off. When she heard that her brother had heard of it (this wasn't the first time) she was scared he was mad at her. But he was mad at her husband. Still she had to go with her brother and she didn't understand why. She hated travelling and do not talk about the camping she would rather sleep in a castle. But now she can finally enjoy some quality time with her brother and not with her maids and the soldiers.

* * *

Kouen feels the warmth of the sun on his face, Kourin is happily walking besides him talking and pointing at things and then giving information or asking questions which he answers when he knows. He seems to notice that every time he replies Kourin turns her head to look right in front of her with a bright smile. Because having a hole group of soldiers in a busy city is not a good idea and will catch unwanted attention only Kouen (still with his cloak) and kourin are walking with three soldiers of the fire tribe behind them of course. he wears his sword and kourin still has her secret dagger which he gave to al his sisters as a wedding gift (one of the many) with a little bit of training. They need to be able to defend them self and keep their honour. Their sightseeing goes well until they hear a scream.

''aah!''

A woman screams as a man falls to the ground and another man steals his money, he then bumps into an woman ( she wears a cloak but he can see that she is wearing a dress) she falls to the ground and the man also snatches her bag with money. Another person runs worried to her. Kourin moves closer to Kouen and he holds his hand on his sword ready to attack. The man runs towards them, the fire tribe soldiers from behind them to. But instead to get out of the way like all the other people Kouen stays. Kourin looking confused to her brother but he signs her to stand behind him and so she does. When the man points the knife at Kouen he easily hits the knife out of the man's hand with his sword, directly he goes in to stab the man in the heart but knows to stop just in time. The man is frozen from surprise and before he can make a move the fire tribe soldiers are already before him.  
while the fire tribe soldiers capture him Kouen picks up the bags that fell on the ground. The woman who was walking with the man from who the man stole the first bag steps towards him a little bit scared. Kouen holds the bag in front of him and she takes it. Then she bows to him.

''Thank you sir''

Kouen just nods. Then the other woman who is wearing a cloak also comes to him. He also gives her her bag but when she takes it the wind blows from behind them. The capuchin of the cloak of the woman falls behind her head and red hair is shining in the light of the sun. As soon a she can the girl takes the bag out of kouen's hands bows, and in the blink of an eye she disappears into the crowd. And after her a short boy together with a man with green hair follow her.

''Who was that?' Kourin asks. '' so rude''

 _Kouen knows that man with green hair, own of the bandits of the dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch. And that woman had the same clothes and bow as the leader._

''That woman's voice, I think I heard it before, when we were attacked by the happy hungry something''

 _But what surprises him the most was her hair, red hair shining in the light of the sun, fierce like a fire. And her eyes were purple. He saw it clearly._

''I can't be...''

''What? Kourin turns to her brother

''Princess Yona?''

Tun tun tuuuuun!

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Thank you for reading, the longest chapter yet, I wanted it to be shorter but I did want this all to be in one chapter. Please review I like reading them. I think the story is for 50% done. But in the last chapters a lot will happen. If you have questions ask them. I will probaly update once a month.


	5. Chapter 5: the king

**Red hair shining in the light of dawn chapter 5: the king**

I do not own akatsuki no yona or magi

* * *

 _Oh no_

 _He saw me_

 _Did the other people see me too?_

 _Wasn't he the man from before, with those foreign soldiers?_

 _This is bad, I just have this feeling that that man is dangerous..._

 _I didn't even had a good look at the people around him, I just ran away as fast as I could. How stupid of me. Now Hak is going to be mad and Yoon too. Would the man know I am the princess? Wait just because I have red hair doesn't mean people will suddenly think I am the princess. But... would he recognise me as the leader of the bandits? Will he report me? If that is the case we have to leave right now!_

After running away from Kouen, Yona runs out of the town and into a forest nearby. She stops to catch her breath.

 _Wait..._

Yoon and Jae-ha tried to follow her when she suddenly ran away but Yoon got stopped by men asking if he wanted to buy something and Jae-ha was stopped by women who wanted to talk to him. So Yona is alone.

 _Where is everyone? Weren't we together?! Ugh..._

*rustle*

''Huh? '' Yona snaps out of her thoughts and turns to the direction the sound came from.

 _What was that?_

''Someone there?'' Yona asks.

But no answer was given.

*rustle*

The sound is louder, the thing that makes the sound is coming closer. Yona takes an arrow and is ready to shoot whatever is coming. But her lips form a silly smile when a little rabbit appears.

''aw.. aren't you cute?''

 _Hm... should I shoot it for dinner? Neh I do not think one rabbit is much help, according to Yoon there is not enough meat on it. And we still have some meat left from the bear from the last hunt._

Yona drops her bow and puts the arrow back but then she suddenly feels someone grabbing her from behind. She tries to stab him with the arrow in her hand but the person takes hold of her arm and holds it on her back. She then feels an arm strangle her. She fights back but in vain. Her vision gets blurry until it turns black.

 _Hak..._

* * *

Right now Kouen was in the castle, guided to the throne room where the king is. His mind is still on the woman he saw yesterday. Was she really princess Yona? He was sure she was the leader of the bandits: the cloak, bow, arrows, same clothes there was no denying that. Also the people who were with her were also with the leader. But what was the leader doing here? Had it something to do with the missing women? And was he sure she was the princess? What happened actually with the princess? Nothing has been confirmed by the rulers. But still he couldn't be sure she was neither that she wasn't. But if she was, then his plan could still work. But if she wasn't, well therefore is this talk with the king.

''aah, it is such a honour to meet you, prince Kouen!'' King Soo-won said while smiling brightly and walking towards him to shake hands. Kouen was sure he saw flowers all around him and did his best not to look like he saw something disgusting.

Before the king can get a hold of his hands he bows slightly. The kings bows back.

''Yes, it is also a hour to meet you, though I would rather have met king Il''

At this Soo-won's eyes went a little bigger but then turned into a sad face with a sad smile.

''Yes we are all very saddend by the loss of his majesty''

The king turned his back towards Kouen and started walking towards a room on the left.

''Shall we continue our conversation there, prince Kouen?'' the king pointed towards the room.

Kouen nodded.

While walking in the palace he analysed it defence and the guards.

 _How could the king be killed, this place is guarded well. Or is this because of the dead of the king? then why didn't they do this in the first place?_

When they have arrived at the room and taken a seat Kouen asks.

'''Who murdered king Il and where is his daughter?''

While being surprised with this question, well not surprised by the question self but more that he asked it so soon and like this, not trying to go around the bush. ''You're well informed'' Soo-won answered while taking a sip of his tea. Kouen had rejected , he didn't want any more smelly tea.

''Our dear king Il was murdered, but we do not know by who...''

'' You don't?'' Kouen voice sounds scornfull

But Soo-won just gives a bright smile. Kouen already knows this is just an act and he is not an airhead and an peace loving guy like king Il.

''We don't'' The king repeats.

''Well I heard rumours about a former general hak doing it and kidnapping the princess, but falling off a cliff''

''rumours are rumours, prince Kouen''

''there are also rumours about your country as well, but rumours are still rumours.'' Soo-won hums while drinking more of his tea.

''aah! Not that I believe them of course'' He says with a dump smile while waiving with his hand.

The flowers are back

''But prince Kouen, at this moments the mood turned serious and the flower were gone. You are very interested in king IL and the princess aren't you?''

''So you have decided to drop the mask?'' Kouen asks

Soo-won is like a wolf dressed like a sheep that everyone loves and underestimates. But Kouen will not fall for it. He cannot fool him.

''Eh?'' So-woon says surprised eyes going big.

''Never mind. Kouen sighs. I just find it weird that the king could just be killed, princess being kidnapped and you do not even know who it is and where they are''

''you can trust on it that we are doing everything we can''

Kouen stays silent.

''If you do not mind me asking, why are you so interested in this?'' Soo-won says as he puts his cup of tea on the table.

''I find it just to convenient that the king got killed, no one knows who do murderer is and the princes who would get the throne is also gone and you, are now the king''

The eyes of the king turn darker.

''are you implying something?''

''No, just stating facts''

The tension is high. And both men stay silent. Until Soo-won breaks it.

''why are you actually- What were you going to talk about with my uncle?''

'' Kouka was going to be part of kou'' Kouen says with a straight face.

Something was going on in soo-won eyes after that statement.

''King Il just went along with that? Giving our country away?'' his voice sounding bitter.

''you want to save this country right?''

''yes of course''

''well so did King Il, of course he knew he couldn't do it himself.''

''So you knew he was seeking help and proposed something to him.'' Soo-won says.

''That is correct, his daughter would marry my younger brother Kouha, he would become king of Kouka and it would become part of the kou empire but it could keep its own culture of course and needed its law to be the same as us for the most part. And of course here and there a few things should be changed but nothing much''

Kouen took a sip of his water, that was not smelly like the tea.

''I know what you do with countries that become kou, like balbadd.''

''Ow but balbadd is a different story, you see, the king didn't marry my sister and had debts. There was no other way to save the country. But in kouka was no rebellion and there would not have been need for such action. ''

''What would kouka get? The king asks now finally dropped the act of being an airhead.

''They would get the protection of Kou, no country would try to invade it ever again if it becomes part of kou after all. His daughter would get a husband who knows how to treat her. And we of course would help to fight against corruption, provide food which especially the fire tribe needs. We can help build houses, treat the sick. We have more information on those things then you have.''

''and this was already decided?''Soo-won raises an eyebrow.

''No, we were going to talk about it and the details in this talk, he needed time to think.''

''but then king Il died I became king''

''that is right, so my excuses for being so disappointed''

Soo-won stood up and walked to the teapot. '' And was this all what you wanted to talk about?''

''Do not think I will underestimate you, I know you know what I want. I will propose to you the same''

''aah! But prince Kouen I cannot marry your brother''

 _The flowers are back_

 _he is just like king Sinbad, annoying, irritating and dangerous._

Kouen, giving him another disgusted look whitch left soo-won returning to his seat said:

''Isn't that obvious? I mean a marry proposal, with my sister.''

''and then kouka will become part of the kou empire?''

''Exactly''

''Well I am sure you know my answer about that.'' the king says.

''yes I do Kouen said as he stood up. But in the end no matter what kouka will become part of the kou empire.''

''why?''

''let's say we need it, for its position. You may consider it dangerous like king il but it is the perfect location for us.

''for war''

''are you implying something?''

''(...)''

''You can either choose between submission or destruction in the end kouka will become part of kou. But now you can choice if it is going to be like balbadd or not.''

''(...) ''

Soo-won's face grew darker his gaze grew intense.

''of course you will need time to think, hopefully you are not dead by then.'' He said scornfull

''I will not give kouka to you''

'' But I can make sure none of these people will ever be hungry again, Nor that they have to fight. And in a war do you think your little army is big enough to stop us? My army alone would be enough. think about it, you can write me a letter in two months'' Kouen stands up.

'' do not think I am stupid, right now you are in war with another country, you do not have time for another war. ''

''Oh I know, but who said I was going to fight you right away, I have time enough and strength. ''

Kouen knocked on the door and the kings guards opened it.

'' I look forward to your letter''

''-and before I forget, maybe I do not even need your help with this. I mean if the princess is alive, I will just have her marry Kouha like the original plan was. Of course if she is alive''

''You think you can find her? You think she would say yes?'' Soo-won asks.

''Maybe I can find her? I am not locked in a castle , and maybe she would say yes, to save her country without sacrifices except her own and revenge on her father's murderer.''

Soo-won gave Kouen a scary look but Kouen couldn't care less...

''of course she could also marry you but..."

''but?''

''that is not what her father wanted''

''(...)''

Then Kouen walked out of the door with the king following him.

''Is everything all right your majesty?'' a man asked the king

''eh yes..''

''You look pale..''

When they were almost out of the castle soldiers came running towards them, they were kouen's.

''Lord Kouen! Lord Kouen It is terrible!''

''What is it? ''

''Your sister! Lady Kourin has-has been kidnapped!''

 _What?_

 _Tun tun tuuun_

 **Author's note:**

Sorry for the long wait, again a long chapter. We are moving to the end (yeah) hopefully you do not find it disappointing. Sorry if their personalities weren't right. This was a hard chapter to write because of Kouen and Soo-won. Also I am sorry that there is much dialog in it. If you have questions then please ask them, also please review I like reading them and I like to know what you think of it. And before I forget: happy new year, even if that was days ago... :)

Guess where our red haired princess is...

Wait which one?

o


	6. Chapter 6: the captive

**Red hair shining in the light of dawn chapter 6: the captive**

 _I do not own akatsuki no yona or magi_

* * *

''Lord Kouen! Lord Kouen It is terrible!''

''What is it? ''

''Your sister! Lady Kourin has-has been kidnapped!''

 _What?_

* * *

''Ugh...'' Slowly Yona wakes up. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness around her.

 _What happened?_

She slowly starts to remember getting strangled. Hasty she looks around but she still can't see anything yet. Her hands are bound on her back.

 _Was I kidnapped by those bandits from the rumours?_

There is no light coming inside except for a torch in the corner.

 _Is it night or am I underground somewhere?_

Just when she is about to scream if someone else is there she hears a sound. The door gets opened with a loud *bam* and light is flowing inside the room.

The light hurt her eyes and Yona quickly closes them and pretends to be asleep.

''Let me go! Do you know who I am? I said let me go!''

 _The voice of a woman_

''Be quiet!''

*slap*

 _The voice of a man._

''All I know is that we will fetch a good price for you so be a good girl and stay in the room''

Yona hears the woman falling.

''You, bind her hands'' The man says.

Yona decides to open her eyes, she lays with her back towards the men and woman. But when she opens her eyes she is shocked. The whole room is filled with women. It looks like they haven't seen the sun and a good meal in days.

 _How could these men..._

After the man tied up the hands of the woman they left, leaving the women alone in the dark room.

She hears the other women taking a breath of relief. Yona sits up and turns around to face the woman and the other women. Her eyes have now adjusted to the darkness and she can see where the women are. There are around 25 women in the room including herself.

''Ugh I can't believe this...''

She hears the woman who was just brought here mutter

''Stupid fools how could they just... ugh''

''Umm... Yona tries with a woman who is next to her, do you know what is going on?''

As her voice leaves her mouth she can feel the eyes of the other woman who was muttering on her.

''...''

The woman next to Yona gives her no answer.

Yona asks another woman but she also stays silent.

''Hello? Does anybody here know what is going on because I would like to know!'' The woman who was just brought in announces loudly.

The women are shocked with her shouting and one suddenly moves towards her.

''sst, be quiet, we do not want to anger the men''

At those words the woman's eyes turned dark her eyes formed a strong glare that could even break ice.

''What did you say to me?''

''Eh?'' The woman who told her to be quiet responds.

''You know what I asked, How do you dare to say something to me? How do you dare order me around, do you know who I am?'' her voice sounds condescending and full of arrogance.

Even though the hands of the woman are bound, she still acts all high and mighty. Somehow that must be a strength to right? Yona turns her head towards the woman but when she is about to say something someone else is faster.

''And what does that matter here? ''

Yona and the other women turn their heads towards the place where the sound is coming from. From a woman in the corner who is sitting directly under the torch. Yona can clearly see her. Black hair in a small ponytail. Around 25 with green eyes. She wears farmer clothes.

''I do not know who you are and I could care less but I expect someone with money, well at least your parents, maybe even someone royal...''

At this the woman snorts but the black haired woman continues

''but it doesn't matter who you are but what you are, and we are all women no denying that and that is all they care about because they can use women, and you know what I am talking about. We are all going to be sold off as slaves as toys. Maybe they will keep some of us for themselves. ''

''W-won't the army help us?'' A woman with blond hair who sits a meter away from the black haired woman asks.

''The army? The black haired woman repeats haha, of course not!''

The girl who asked got a look of confusing.

''eh?''

''Listen, the army does nothing, not in Awa, not now. I have been here for two weeks and still not a sign of a rescue, I have given up.''

''But in awa the women escaped and Yang Kum-ji got killed!'' A Girl around the same age as Yona said, her hair in a long braid.

 _That was me, I killed him, That time I was able to save the women together with everyone..._

''Yes, they got help from pirates, do you see any pirates here? No we are far away from help.''

The girl looks down.

Yona looks around the room. Could there be more rooms then this one? What should she do now? If she does nothing they will all be sold. But she is alone right now, and she doesn't have a plan. What can she do?

''Ugh''

 _Why am I so weak? So useless? If hak or the othesr were here. Yoon would come up with a plan for sure. But I... What can I do right now?_

''The army may not be doing something for the likes of you but I am sure my people are already searching for me'' The woman who was told to be quiet says.

The woman with hair looks at her uninterested but still decides to accept this challenge.

''Well rich girl they may or may not, but they do not have much time I heard them talking today we leave''

''...''

''But what I am curious is about what you mean with the likes of me? Do you say you are more worth then me?''

''Isn't that obvious? Someone of my sort is much more worth then you.''

''Ow and how so? It is probably your upbringing then makes you think like that but let me tell you something. I can do all sort of things myself while you can do nothing understand? So how can you be more worth then me? Probably because an old pervert would love to have you as his wife. You are more worth then me because your dear father can sell you-oops I mean marry you off. Isn't that what you have been preparing your whole life for? To be sold off.. No I do not think you are worth anything, you cannot do anything , the only thing you are good for is pleasing old men. What exactly is what is going to happen to us.''

At this the woman becomes quiet and turns her head. Yona can she clearly that he has a hard time keeping her tears in. But then she says, with a softer voice but not wavering.

''Even so my brother will try to find me, because pleasing old man, if that man is a king, someone important to have on your side in being able to get them on your side is your worth and sometimes with that you can evade a war. ''

At this the black haired woman sighs and uses her hand to rub her heard.

''Guess you are not that naive''

The woman closes her eyes and thinks for herself.

''Not that it all matters now, even if your brother came we would be long gone..''

Soft sobs can be heard after a while from different women. Yona decided she will save these women, all of the women here but how? She needs her hands free, she still has the dagger from Jae-ha with her but then what? She could try to take down a guard maybe sent some kind of signal but she doesn't have any of that with her, she doesn't know where the others are, how many enemy's or where she even is. Will she bring all these women in danger? But on the other hand if she does nothing she will certainly be of worse than dead. Still making that decision frightens her. And what will the other women decide? But still they cannot just sit here and do nothing they have to try and try now or it would be too late.

Yona takes a deep breath, calming herself so that her voice sounds strong.

''We can not stay here doing nothing forever..''

The women slowly turn their heads towards her.

''If we do nothing we will be sold off''

Their eyes go big when they realise what Yona's words mean.

''We have to escape''

''Aahaha! The black haired woman laughs as she walks towards Yona.

''You... red haired girl. Are you maybe also a naive little rich girl? If we try to escape they will kill us.''

Yona doesn't waver she has made her choice, she will not be sold of here, she will return to hak and to the others, she will see lilly again she will safe Kouka and she will safe these women. Of course she know it is almost impossible but if you do not believe, it will never happen. if she believes she can and acts wisely then maybe there is a possibility. she will never know until she tries.

Fire is burning in Yona's purple eyes and the black haired woman takes a step back.

''We will have to kill people you know? Have you ever had blood on your hands?'

''Yes, I have''

''And you? The woman turns her attention towards the other women in the room, do you think we should try? We will die you know! Aren't you afraid of dying?'' she shouts.

'afraid of dying''? a woman mutters.

It was the woman from before but she was not crying anymore no, it looks like she has made up her mind about what she wants to do.

''Dying would be more pleasant then what those men will to us, even if I go down I will go down while fighting with pride. For my honour I will fight until my last breath. I am no easy prey and I am not worthless either. I will show you all that I am not useless, I will show him not to mess with me anymore and I will show my brother that I can fight on my own and that he can put his faith in me''

She now is standing up.

''I will fight for my freedom if I have to, that way I won't have any regret. They might think being a woman is the only valuable thing about us but they are forgetting that they are nothing worth at all.

Yona takes the silence as a chance to convince the other women.

''We have to try if not it will all end much worser''

''b-b.. but I have never killed someone, I cannot fight I'' The blond haired woman says.

''yes... she is right'' another one says.

''we can at least try.. I will...'' Yona begins but can't finish her sentence.

 _I will protect you, but I can't right? I do not have the power to protect them all.''_

''You will try to protect us? You won't be able to, you might not even be able to protect yourself you are just as weak as we are''

''That might be so, but still I will try! It is better than doing nothing and have regret! I will return to my friends I have a purpose something, I must do''

 _Hak... everyone... father_

''I have a reason I cannot die, and I will fight until the bitter end for it''

''me to, and I am not afraid to get my hands soaked with blood. My family can do it, if they can so can I. '' The woman who was last brought in says.

''We will be murderers!''

''How do you feel when you eat meat?''

''Eh?'' the woman says.

''What does this have to do with-'' the black haired woman gets cut of as the other woman continuous.

''Do you feel sorry for the animal?''

''Um.. I if I don't I die, I have to eat...''

''Exactly.. If we do not kill those men we will die it is a matter of life of dead.''

Yona stands up to and cuts the rope that binds her hands. She walks in front of the door and turns around and spreads her arms.

''I do now know if it is the right decision, I do not know if we can make it but I will still try because I have things to do... And I do not plan on becoming their slave for their pleasure. I will do things I want to do. So let's try to escape so that we can be free, even if we die, then we will still be free.''

Yona's eyes are determent fire burns inside her, her hair shines in the light of the fire and something changes into the eyes of the other women.

''If..if you put it that way''

''I rather die than becoming their toy...''

''I am afraid but but...''

''We are all afraid! Yona voice sounds strong but with kindness. ''But that won't stop us!''

The other women are standing up one for one and Yona cuts the ropes that binds their hands.

The black haired woman is still hesitant. Yona walks to her and cut her ropes with the dagger. Yona smiles kindly at her.

''are you coming with us to?''

''W-what if it is the wrong decision? Is it alright for us to kill them?'' teh black haired woman responds.

The other woman who was the last woman they had brought in, steps in front of yona and the black haired woman.

''There is no right decision, because in the end who decides if something is right or wrong? They captured us because they wanted money. I will escape and kill them if I have to because I want to be free. ''

Yona cuts the rope on the woman hands and finally takes a good look at her face. She has a pretty face, a mature one. She is wearing many jewels and to yona's surprise has red hair. Though it is more red-brownish then hers. The earrings she is wearing are the most beautiful yona has ever seen. Even more beautiful then her own. She is sure they are gold with little ruby's in them. She is sure she has seen this woman before, her voice, her face but where? She can't put her finger on it and doesn't have time to think about it. They have important matters to do.

''Let's take our freedom back'' Yona says

''Yes'' the other women responds.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Albright so you may think something along the lines: wait a minute? She changed pretty fast from crying to being so determined (not yona but the woman who was last brought in) and who is who which woman was it again? Sorry for the confusing but for the tension I couldn't tell her name but you can properly guess it now. Spoiler: Kourin ... again a long chapter but that is not all I will upload an extra chapter because you might feel like why did kourin change of mind so fast? While I first wanted to write that here to but then I thought like... neh it will be much too long and wouldn't fit here so I am going to put it in an extra chapter. If you have questions ask them. Until next time!

''By the way what is the plan?''

''...uh...''

 _Oops..._


	7. Chapter 7: the Princess with red hair

**Chapter 7: the princess with red hair.**

 _I do not own akatsuki no yona_

''Ugh I can't believe this...''

She really can't believe it. Honestly how could those guards be so stupid?

''Stupid fools how could they just... ugh'' she mutters

It all began when her brother, Kouen went to the king. He took most of his man with him and a quart stayed with her. of course Shou En stayed with her as well. That were not many guards but now they had sky tribe soldiers with them instead of the fire tribe because apparently that's how it works here. Kourin found that fine as long as they protected her. But honestly she wanted to go with her brother. Why take her all the way here but not have her come to the king? Why was she even here? To be away from her husband? Staying in the palace in Kou would have been fine to. Honestly she really doesn't understand her brother. She wants to be close but as a matter of fact they are actually strangers. Even kougyoku may know him better that she does. That makes her bitter. She wants to be useful to Kouen and kou to. She wants to have a purpose to and not only to be married to that fool. But she cannot fight, no. She just doesn't have the will or discipline to pick up a sword. She never had to prove herself like hakuei or kougyoku. She got high grades in everything, everything a good wife and princess should know. Still she is not happy. She wants to be useful, to do something and that is weird because her whole life others have done everything for her. It is not that she suddenly wants do everything but she just wants to be able to take care of herself. She wants her husband and guards to listen to her, because of her own strength and power and not her brother's or father's threats. If she could fight on her own then she wouldn't be in this situation.

Because she got bored she wanted to visit the city they were in now. Her handmaidens said it would be better to wait but why would she listen to them? She is their master they should listen to her. They get paid to do that, it is their job. But what is her job?

Alright so she wanted to visit the city but the sky tribe soldier said that they couldn't allow the kou soldiers to come with her. Only two were allowed in civilian clothes and Shou en then cannot accompany her. All would be fine if the sky tribe soldiers had done their job, but they didn't. Kourin was just walking around bodyguards on each of her side when suddenly a man robbed a woman. The sky soldiers just left her side and went after de thief then suddenly her own soldiers got into a fight with 5 men and in the commotion she was kidnapped. She couldn't even fight back. And now she is in this room with other women. She has no idea what is going on while it isn't that hard to imagine but she wants to know for sure. And that man even hit her that vermin, when she gets out of here she will have his head. Surely she will be saved right? She is a princess of Kou after all.

Suddenly she hears a voice talking. Since she was here it was silent but not anymore.

''Umm... do you know what is going on?''

Kourin stops thinking and focuses her attention on the woman who talked.

''...''

But the woman who she asked a question stays silent. This irritates Kourin because she also really likes to know. Again the woman asks another woman this time if she knows what is going on but still no answer.

 _You have to speak with more force, if you are sounding nice and weak of course they will not answer you have to speak louder._

Kourin decides to take matters in her own hands and loudly shouts:

''Hello? Does anybody here know what is going on because I would like to know!''

The women are shocked with her shouting and one suddenly moves towards her.

''sst, be quiet, we do not want to anger the men''

At those words kourin's eyes turn dark, they form a strong glare that could even break ice.

 _How dare this woman, who does she think she, is ordering me around? I am a Princess she should bow like the others!_

''What did you say to me?''

''Eh?'' The woman who told her to be quiet responds.

''You know what I asked, How do you dare to say something to me? How do you dare order me around, do you know who I am?'' her voice sounds condescending and full of arrogance. Just like it always does. That is how she was learnt to speak, to act.

''And what does that matter here? ''

Another woman decided to join the conversation.

Kourin turns her head towards the voice. The voice belongs to a woman who sits beneath a torch the only light source in this room. She has short black hair in a ponytail and wears clothes of peasants. Her green eyes look judging towards Kourin what kourin doesn't like.

 _How dare she look like that to me, so upstanding she should respect me right? But on what ground. People of this country probably don't know who I am. Who am I then if it is not the 4th princess of kou?_

''I do not know who you are and I could care less but I expect someone with money, well at least your parents, maybe even someone royal...''

At this kourin snorts

 _Rich girl? You can say that do you know how much I own? And obviously the money is mine even if I get it from my parents. I deserve it I had to marry that fool after all._

the black haired woman continues.

''but it doesn't matter who you are but what you are, and we are all women no denying that and that is all they care about because they can use women, and you know what I am talking about. We are all going to be sold off as slaves as toys. Maybe they will keep some of us for themselves. ''

Kourin had already though about that, but hearing it still frightens her. That cannot be true right? She will be saved right? Her men will come for her right? She cannot be sold, that would dishonour her name, her family name, the kou empire...

''W-won't the army help us?'' A woman with blond hair who sits a meter away from the black haired woman asks.

''The army? The black haired woman repeats haha, of course not!''

The girl who asked got a look of confusing.

''eh?''

''Listen, the army does nothing, not in Awa, not now. I have been here for two weeks and still not a sign of a rescue, I have given up.''

''But in Awa the women escaped and Yang Kum-ji got killed!'' A Girl younger then kourin said.

''Yes, they got help from pirates, do you see pirates here? No we are far away from help.''

 _Ow this is what my brother was talking about, that the situation in this country is not so good because there are many criminals._

The girl looks down.

Even if the army of this country won't come kourin is sure her brother will come for her. After all it would be trouble if one of the princesses got missing. It would be bad for the reputation of kou and the alliance with her husband. They needed her right? She was someone royal so the army might search for her even if they didn't for the people. After all they do not want to anger the kou empire.

''The army may not be doing something for the likes of you but I am sure my people are already searching for me'' The woman who was told to be quiet says.

The woman with black hair looks at her uninterested and frowns her eyebrows.

''Well rich girl they may or may not, but they do not have much time I heard them talking today we leave''

 _Today? That is pretty fast it hasn't been that long since she was kidnapped? Would they be here on time? What if they are not?_

Slowly kourin is sinking in despair.

''But what I am curious is about what you mean with the likes of me? Do you say you are more worth then me?''

''Isn't that obvious? Someone of my sort is much more worth then you.'' Kourin responds. Really what is with this girl? Kourin is obviously from a higher class then her and still she dares to act so disrespectful. Kourin feels scared, confused and angry and takes it out on the woman.

''Ow and how so? It is probably your upbringing then makes you think like that but let me tell you something. I can do all sort of things myself while you can do nothing understand? So how can you be more worth then me? Probably because an old pervert would love to have you as his wife. You are more worth then me because your dear father can sell you-oops I mean marry you off. Isn't that what you have been preparing your whole life for? To be sold off.. No I do not think you are worth anything, you cannot do anything , the only thing you are good for is pleasing old men.''

These words hurt, and because they are the truth they hurt only more. Kourin feels tears coming out of her eyes and tries her best to not show them. She cannot show weakness she must be strong, she is a princess of kou but would it really matter? It is true her whole life she has been preparing to be married of. She knows. She knows that that is probably the only thing she can do for kou. In that way she can spare them a war, that is her usefulness. Even if she wanted to be useful in another way she can't Because she cannot do anything except being the perfect princes because that is what her was learned. But if that is the only thing she can do for her people, kou, then that is her purpose then she will have the strength to accept that. Because she was born a princess she may have to marry an old man, but she does live the good life. And her husband cannot mistreat her. Because right now because her husband did it she is here. In a way it is all his fault.

''Even so my brother will try to find me, because pleasing old man, if that man is a king, someone important to have on your side in being able to get them on your side is your worth and sometimes with that you can evade a war. ''

At this the black haired woman sighs and uses her hand to rub her heard.

''Guess you are not that naive''

Kourin closes her eyes and tries to take some sleep she is very tired.

''Not that it all matters now, even if your brother came we would be long gone..''

But she can't. And start to think yet again how hopeless it is and what she actually did with her life, but what do other people with their life's?. The peasants do nothing amazing. Her brother does, he is going to unite world. Together with Kouha and Koumei. But what has she accomplished? Nothing. Does she really matter? All she did was marrying and evade a war, a war that they could have easily won. If she died would anyone really care? They have enough princesses after all. Kougyoku can always marry her husband or hakuei. But those are king candidates, they are strong unlike me. They got a chance to pick up the sword because judar and Kouen saw a fighter in her. But in me? In kourin? No they didn't and kourin could care less she didn't want to risk her life anyway. Life in the palace is what she wanted, and that is what she got. Only her husband being to only disadvantage. But now that she is sitting here feeling all alone. She regrets not picking up the sword. She wants to be useful not useless. She starts to hate her own powerlessness. She never needed to think about it before she just had to scream and guards would come to her and save her like they saved her from her husband. But she couldn't do anything on her own. Not stopping her husband, not dressing herself up not anything. Now that she has no one to depend one except herself she realises it.

She also slowly loses hope that Kouen would save her. Why would he? She is not much worth, she is useless. Only her blood that is all she has. She remembers that they all tried to get kouens attention, it was a game she played with her other sisters. No one succeeded. Kourin guesses it was because they did not see each other much and had other interest. Still Kouen treats them with respect and if he has time they can talk to them just like she did when she had the first quarrel with her husband.

She touches the earrings she got from her brother. He said they were special. Some new kind of technology they had and that he would explain later. But he never did, after all he is a busy person. He gave them to her after they were done walking around the city. They left the city after Kouen saw that girl with red hair. Kourin sill does not know why he is so interested in her. She couldn't care less about that girl.

Her life until now wasn't so bad, but it is not that bad if she died now. She has fulfilled her purpose after all, so will it matter? But does she want to die? No but does she have a choice? She will not let those men damage her honour her pride. That is everything she has and is. Haukei and Kougyoku have their strength but she has her honour and she will keep it. After all the duty of a princes is to keep the honour of her family high. And she will. Because that is her purpose , that is her meaning in life, it may seem like nothing but it is something. She cannot let herself be violated. But how will she do it? She could use the hairpin she has in her hair. It is golden and very sharp. It should be sharp enough to cut her throat with. Would she be able to take her own life? And what if her brother did come to save her?

She needs to escape, or at least try. If she doesn't try nothing will happen. She cannot expect a miracle. She will show them that she can fight and has the will to fight to protect her honour, to protect kou in her own way. Even if it would be all in vain at least she knows she tried and with that she is not afraid of dying. We all go one time. She would rather die than getting her honour destroyed. She is sure her family would agree.

'We cannot stay here doing nothing forever..'' she hears a woman saying. Breaking the silence in the room.

 _I know I won't..._

''If we do nothing we will be sold of''

 _I will not let that happen._

''We have to escape''

 _I will try!_

Kourins eyes get determined she has stopped with sulking and something is shining in her eyes.

''Aahaha! Echoes through the room. It is the black haired woman.

''You... red haired girl. Are you maybe also a naive little rich girl? If we try to escape they will kill us.''

 _They will kill us? Does that matter. Is killing them bad? Kouen, Kouha, her father, the soldiers, hakuei, kougyoku they all kill people. They kill people for their purpose, it is their decision. But can you call them bad? I eat a lot of meat and all those animals get killed. That is nature the strong survive the weak get killed. I am just lucky that I am protected by the strong. Those men are beast, they shouldn't be allowed to live. But is she correct in saying this? Doesn't her brother do the same? Hurting people for his purpose, didn't he marry her of together with her father? No she cannot think like that. Kouen makes his decision not only to benefit himself but the kou empire. He is not like these greedy filthy men. They are like beast and beast who misbehave you kill._

The woman to who the black haired woman is screaming doesn't waver. She is imidating but kourin is not afraid o f her. She can see fire burning in the eyes of the woman. The woman had red hair just like her but her own hair is more brownish. Somewhere kourin thinks she has seen this woman but where? Seeing this woman not waver makes kourin last worry disappear.

''We will have to kill people you know? Have you ever had blood on your hands?' the black haired woman shouts.

''Yes, I have''

 _I do not but I can do it, just like my family and all the other, for my purpose for the things I need to do I can and I will. I will show them I can fight. That I can protect my honour on my own._

''And you? Black haired woman turns her head to look Kourin right into the eyes. , do you think we should try? We will die you know! Aren't you afraid of dying?''

'afraid of dying''? she mutters.

''Dying would be more pleasant then what those men will to us, even if I go down I will go down while fighting with pride. For my honour I will fight until my last breath. I am no easy prey and I am not worthless either. I will show you all that I am not useless, I will show him not to mess with me anymore and I will show my brother that I can fight on my own and that he can put his faith in me''

She now is standing up.

''I will fight for my freedom if I have to, that way I won't have any regret. They might think being a woman is the only valuable thing about us but they are forgetting that they are nothing worth at all.

After a moment of silence the red haired woman, to who the black haired woman was screaming says: ''We have to try if not it will all end much worse''

''b-b.. ut I have never killed someone, I cannot fight I'' The blond haired woman says.

''yes... she is right'' another one says.

''we can at least try.. I will...'' the red haired woman tries.

''You will try to protect us? You won't be able to, you might not even be able to protect yourself your just as weak as we are'' the black haired woman says.

''That might be so, but still I will try! It is better than doing nothing and have regret! I will return to my friends I have a purpose something I must do'' the red haired woman announces.

 _I do to...I will show them, I will fight and protect my honour..._

''I have a reason I cannot die, and I will fight until the better end for it. ''

''me to'' and I am not afraid to get my hands soaked with blood. My family can do it, if they can so can I. '' Kourin says.

''We will be murderers!''

''How do you feel when you eat meat?'' kourin asks

''Eh?'' the woman says.

''What does this have to do with-'' the black haired woman gets cut off by kourin.

''Do you feel sorry for the animal?''

''Um.. I if I don't I die, I have to eat...''

''Exactly.. If we do not kill those men we will die it is a matter of life of dead.''

 _That is just how it is..._

The woman with red hair stands up to and cuts the rope that bind her hands. She walks in front of the door and turns around spreads her arms.

''I do now know if it is the right decision, I do not know if we can make it but I will still try because I have things to do... And I do not plan on becoming their slave for their pleasure. I will do things I want to do. So let's try to escape so that we can be free, even if we die, then we will still be free.''

Her eyes are determent fire burns inside her, her hair shines in the light of the fire and something changes into the eyes of the other women.

''If..if you put it that way''

''I rather die than becoming their toy...''

''I am afraid but but...''

''We are all afraid! her voice sounds strong but with kindness. ''But that won't stop us''

The other women are standing up one for one and she cuts the ropes that bind their hands.

The black haired woman is still hesitant. But the other woman cuts the rope and smiles kindly

''are you coming with us to?''

''W-what if it is the wrong decision? Is it alright for us to kill them?''

Kourin steps in front of the two women.

''There is no right decision, because in the end who decides if something is right or wrong? They captured us because they wanted many I will escape and kill them if I have to because I want to be free. ''

The rope around kourin's hand gets cut by the red haired woman and when kourin turns around she can finally get a good look at the woman's face. Now she knows who the woman is. It was the woman who she saw in the town when she was with her brother. It was the one who resembled the leader of the dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch. The one her brother was interested in.

''Let's take our freedom back'' she says.

''Yes'' they all answer.

 _I will..._

...

 **Author's note:**

So... an extra chapter that is twice the length of the real chapter. Oops... so it is longer than I anticipated but I hope I made her thoughts clear. I decided to call this chapter 7. Next chapter will really be shorter. By the way this is basically chapter 6 but from kourin's view. Still I found it to be too long to be called a special chapter because it is important for the story.

A little preview of what's to come in the next chapter:

''Wait prince Kouen! We will help, this is my problem to!''

''No, you have had you chance, this is now a problem of kou and Kou can take care of it by themselves''

...

''So this is the plan...''

''yes...''

 _Wow.. what a great preview!_


	8. Chapter 8: the plan

**Chapter 8: the plan**

 _I do not own akatsuki no yona or magi_

''Lord Kouen! Lord Kouen It is terrible!''

''What is it? ''

''Your sister! Lady Kourin has-has been kidnapped!''

 _What?_

''What do you mean she got kidnapped?'' Kouen responds while keeping his calm.

''She got captured by some men'' the soldier responded

The soldier could feel kouen's eyes on him, glaring.

''How could she got captured, what were the guards doing and Shou En?''

Kouen walked towards the soldiers and other soldiers from him have also gathered around them. In the corner of his eyes he could see Soo-won also slowly coming closer.

''um... uh.. the soldier says nervous. Swallows and then continues. Lady kourin wanted to walk around town ...''

''And?" Kouen glares yet unaware how intense it is.

"HI!" The soldier slightly screams as the mood of Kouen darkens. Another soldier, someone more experienced with a moustache takes over and continues.

''the sky soldiers said that we couldn't accompany her because it would look suspicious and not be safe so they would accompany her and two of us in civilian clothes.''

''then how could she get captured?''

''There was a thief and the sky tribe soldiers went after him but left lady kourin alone with the two soldiers of us. Then five men attacked and lady kourin was captured in the commotion."

Kouen sighed, he has to stay calm, and think of a plan of action. His first priority should be to know who captured her and where she is.

 _Could this have something to do with those rumours of men capturing women?_

''Alright let's gather as much information as we can, do you have any idea where she is?''

''No sir''

''Bring me the maids of my sister''

''yes sir ''

'' is something wrong Lord Kouen? Did something happen with your sister?''

The king, Soo-won asked while feigning concern (at least that is what it looks like with Guys like him you never know if they mean it or if it is fake)

Kouen turns around facing the king while behind the king he sees a man with black hair, the leader of the sky tribe burning with anger.

''yes, my sister got kidnapped because of the actions of your soldiers.''

Even if he tried to hide it everyone could feel the annoyance in kouen's voce.

The king made an *oh* face.

''Just like I though this country is in bad shape with bands of thieves being able to kidnap women and the army doing nothing about it''

Soo-won took this as an insult and his gaze darkened.

''we are busy with it, we were planning on-''

''You are too late, you should have done something earlier''

Kouen turns around when his soldiers have arrived with the maids of his sister and of course they are nervous.

When he stood in front of them they bowed.

''was my sister wearing her earrings?''

''eh?'' the maids reacted confused

''was my sister wearing her earrings?'' Kouen repeats

''ah yes!'' the younger maid answered still confused.

Kouen then nodded and made his way through his soldiers with his hand he waved and they followed him.

''Wait lord Kouen where are you going!?'' King soo-won says while running towards him

''To save my sister''

''Wait prince Kouen! We will help, this is my problem to!''

''No, you have had you chance, this is now a problem of kou and Kou can take care of it by themselves''

With that he turns around once more leaving the king with his soldiers alone.

''What are we going to do your majesty?'' Kye-sook asks soo-won

''Of course we are going to follow him, we cannot let him take care of it, it is kouka's problem and I know how kou deals with things like this especially with someone of the royal family involved. From this band of thieves he wants to make an example.''

* * *

''so..

What is the plan?"the black haired woman asks after they have all decided to escape together.

''uh.. I do not know yet'' Yona answers a Little embaressed. .

''You do not know yet?'' the black hared woman says while grabbing her hair in disbelieve.

''Well, I do have the basis but not the details, I have never really done this before''

''Well let's hear your basis then'' kourin says

''Alright so the basis is that we lure a guard here, make him unconscious take his weapons and run outside to find other weapons and then when everyone has weapons we run out of this place while holding the man off with the weapons.'' Yona exclaims while pointing upwards proud of her self-made plan.

''Great plan''kourin says sarcastic while clapping with her hands

The mood of the other women turn grim

''Maybe we shouldn't'' the blond haired woman says.

''nononono, do not turn back we are going to do it, the plan just needs details.'' Yona says holding her hands up to stop them.

''Alright how do we lure the guard?'' the black haired woman says.

''um... ''

''how about a fake fight?'' a woman with pigtails suggest.

''yeah that could work''

''And how do we make him unconscious?''

All the women are thinking again.

''we could strangle him'' kourin suggests

''Strangle him?'' the women say as they look scared

''But we are not strong enough'' Yona says

''if we do it together we can, we all jump on him, four take his legs, four others his arms, two others the middle, one makes him shut up and two or three strangle him with their arms." Kourin says remembering her brother Kouha telling her how even she could do it when they were in a conversation and he told her all about his activities when he was at the battlefield.

''but... we will kill him'' the blond haired woman says.

''we could also do it just long enough to make him lose conscious without really killing him'' kourin proposes

''Let's do that'' Yona says

''What about weapons then? The back haired woman asks annoyed. The weapons of one guard won't be enough, and we are not even sure if there is a weapon room.''

''ow but there is, kourin speaks up. I saw it when that rude man was taking me to this room it is across this one and to me it seems this is the only room with women. ''

''Great'' Yona smiles.

''But I couldn't really see how many guards there are or where the other men are.''

''our best option is to make the guards unconscious who are lured in by our fake fight, then together we steal his weapons, with those weapons we take the other guards out staying as silent as possible. Take the weapons and then we will silently sneak outside. If we can go outside without meeting the men that would be for the best otherwise... we have to fight,''

''All right so we got a plan who is going to do what?'' Yona asks looking around for volunteers.

''I would do the fake fight but if I did that I would not be able to take a guard out,''

''I will'' kourin says

''I will to'' the blond haired woman says.

After the other's have also taken upon a roll they started preparing.

''oh yeah before I forget, what is your name?'' yona asks Facing the woman with the Same Hair color.

''My name?'' Kourin repeats

Yona nods

''my name is Kourin''

''My name is yona''

''Yona'' kourin repeats...

 _Yona that name seems familiar, the woman seems familiar where have I seen her before?_

Yona turns around to face the black haired woman. ''and yours?''

''Chiyo''

''My name is Amu'' the blond haired girl says.

After the other girls also have told their names They set their plan in motion.

 **author's note**

So this chapter is shorter and not Much happend. This chapter was first part of the next but i decided to split them. Next chapter Will probally be the second last. The last chapter will probally tie up the lose ends. please review and i hope you are excided for the next chapter. You do have to know i am not that good At writing endings...sorry


	9. Chapter 9: the other princess

**Chapter 9: the other princess with red hair**

 _I do not own magi or akatsuki no yo_ na

'' aah what are you doing!''

''eh?''

''You stepped on my foot don't you know that hurts!''

''Where are you going? I'm gonna get you!''

''ah no wait!''

''Ugh what are those women doing?'' one guard says to the other who is guarding the weapon room. All the others are drinking and partying that they have caught so many women and will soon trade them for money.

''You better take a look, what if some get damached?''

''You're right'' the guard says and walks inside closing the door behind him.

He never expected the woman to rebel.

When he closed the door his eyes had to adjust to the darkness and at this time he knew he shouldn't have closed the door, before he could say anything he felt someone stabbing his leg. It was Yona with the dagger. Pain shot through his leg but before he could scream He was tackled down by numerous women who held him down while yona and the chiyo strangle him. Kourin walks towards them and puts her hand on his mouth so that he couldn't make a sound. It all happened so fast he didn't have time to react. The moment he was on the floor the other women took his weapons and they double checked. When he finally loses conscious yona and Chiyo let go. They bound his hands with rope what just a moment ago bound theirs. Yona switches jeaha's dagger with the guard's sword, the guard also has two daggers. Two other girls take them. Yona gives Jeha's dagger to Chiyo.

With her finger on her lips she slowly opens the door.

''there you are, I already wondered what took you so lo-''

The guard gets cut off in his sentence as Yona storms towards him, he blocks her attack with his sword but the other woman have surrounded him. Yona goes again in for the attack and because of all the training against Hak she is able to hit the sword out of the man's hand. When he tries to hit Yona with his fist a group of three woman try to take a hold of his arm. With his other hand he hits the woman on their heads and hands in order to be released. But the women do not give in. Chiyo tackles him with her leg he falls, his head hitting the ground, unconscious.

After they checked if the guard was really out of it they dragged his body to the room they came from. Just as the other guard they bound him with rope. After that they quickly make their way to the weapons room and as fast as possible they choose weapons to fight with.

''do not take something heavy!'' yona advises

Yona keeps the sword she has. Kourin also takes a sword. Chiyo keeps yona's dagger and takes another dagger. Amu tries an axe but it is too heavy for her. When all of the women have a weapon yona asks:

''all right which way to go?''

There are two ways they can go. Left and right.

''do you remember which way you were taken?'' yona asks kourin

''yes,'' kourin answers as she points to the left entrance ''we have to go that way''

And so the women go, Yona walks in front behind her is kourin and the other women. Chiyo is last. After they have walked through the left entrance they find a stair case. They walk up the stair case, at the end they see a door. After all the women have gone up the stair case yona opens the door. When yona carefully opens it her eyes get open in shock. She tries to get away but she gets grabbed by her and taken outside. It happend so fast the other women couldn't react in time. The hand that holds her hair let's go and instead holds her by her throat and lifts her up, choking her. From the pain and shock she lets go of her sword that falls on the ground. Her eyes go wide and she tries to get out of the man's grip.

''what's this, did one escape?''

As fast as she can Chiyo runs to the door and opens it. Feeling the sun's warmth for the first time in what feels like forever. She is outside. But that is not why she was running for the door as a the scene of a desperate yona remembers her. She swings her sword at the man who is strangling yona and is startled by Chiyo. He let's go of yona. He then turns around and hits the sword out of chiyo's hand with his own sword. He then tries to kill her but in the meantime yona has already taken her sword from the ground and stabs him in the back. Blood spilling out of his body when he falls to the ground. The women don't have time to react to it. Kourin runs outside and points to the forest which they are all surrounded by.

''let's run into the forest!'' she screams as she points to it. The other women following.

The women run towards the forest but the men try to stop them. Some woman can reach the forest but others are beaten, kicked, stabbed, lying motionless on the ground. One on one they cannot win but some women form groups and surround the men and then they can take a man down. But they are not accustomed to kill someone so they waver. And because of this the men are winning. Fighting while around them the other women get hurt, fighting for your own safety and to not have time to worry about others. To not be able to do anything because your busy when your comrades get slashed.

 _Is this like the war oni-san fights in? Is this how it feels to be on a battlefield?_

Suddenly in the corner of her eyes she can see something moving closer to her. Just in time she can dodge so that it doesn't reach her heart but her arm gets severely cut. Blood flows out of the deep cut and she is sure she can see the bone. The man in front of her has a long bend sword. He is very big and muscular and has an eye patch on his left eye. Somehow kourin just knows this must be the leader. The arm with which she holds her sword is cut and hurts she cannot even move it. She decides to take the sword in her left hand and fight like that but de man just hits it out of her hand. She decides to run but trips over her long beautiful dress.

 _Typical_

"hahaha'' she hears the leader laughing while moving closer.

''You can run but I will catch you and you will pay for this, I will make your life a living hell!''

Kourin tries to get up but it's too late the man stands already next to her and grabs her by her hair.

She tries to get her hair out of his grip but it is futile. There she is tripping because of her own dress on the battlefield and now at the mercy of the leader. On her knees. Hair being tugged by the leader. Pain going through her head. Tears leaving her eyes as she realised she cannot get out of his grip. She cannot run away. So confidently before and now not anymore. Why did she even try? she looks around seeing the other women, some fighting, some hurt, some missing.

 _Pathetic_

 _What would her brother think of her?_

...

Yona looks around, so many women in need of help but she needs all her power to keep herself safe. How could she ever think that she could do this? When a man runs toward chiyo yona comes behind him and stabs him through the heart no time to think about good, wrong or justice.

Yona and chiyo cannot catch a break as another man charges for them. While yona is fighting her eyes capture Kourin in her desperate situation. Without giving it a second thought she dashes towards the leader. She prepares to stab him but he lifts kourin up and throws her in front of him. Yona can stop just in time or else she would have stabbed Kourin. He then let's kourin's hair go and pushes her on top of yona. They fall on the ground. He then holds his sword with two hands and prepares to stab it through both of them. Just in time yona can push kourin of off her and roll away. She then tries to fight him again but with brute force he hits the sword out of her hand. When she tries to get it back he tries to hit her. The first time she can evade it. The second time not. With a scream she falls on the ground. Blood flowing from her side.

''Yona...'' kourin whispers as she tries to get up.

''haha'' The leader goes to kourin and lifts her on her knees.

''R-run..run away'' yona whispers but her strength is fading away and her sight is getting blurry.

''yona'' kourin says as more tears leave her eyes.

'' You have been really foolish'' the leader says while lifting kourin's chin to make her look in his eyes.

''you should have stayed the pretty the doll you were''

 _I know_

 _I know I am useless but..._

 _I know we could never win..._

 _But..._

Kourin's gaze in her eyes reflect the hopelessly situation she is in. She is just about to give up but her eyes follow the movement of yona. Still trying to get up and crying her name. Her red hair blowing in the wind. Just like her brother's the first time she met him. When they were in the palace. In Kou. Safe, home.

''You agree right, now that you are in this situation. Well beg for mercy, I might spare your life and make you my personal slave!'' The leader laughs

 _But..._

Kourin closes her eyes.

''please...'' she whispers

''what cannot hear you?!'' The leader says while moving his head closer to kourin still holding her chin. His sword in his other hand.

''Don't'' Yona pleads

''I—I—''

''yes?''

Suddenly the desperate, hopelessly eyes look in Kourin's eyes turn dark, and determined. She clenched her teeth. Her bloodlust is growing. A fire could be seen in her eyes, her will to life and to fight.

 _But she had decided something._

 _I won't give up, do not give up. Fight, for your honour, for your pride, to protect your comrades, for your country like your siblings! For yourself. Show them you can be more than a pretty doll!_

With one hand she holds the hand he has with his sword in place and with the speeds of light she takes the hairpin from her hair and stabs the man with all her power she can muster with one hand in the heart. He is surprised and because of that his reaction is slow, to slow. She pushes him on the ground and takes her sword. Before he can move she pierces his belly. Just like her brother kouha told her.

''you know what the funny part is? When they looks so pathetic!'' she repeats showing her crazy side she got from the family. The love for war.

But right after that she almost lets go of her sword. She is too tired and it all is too much. Another guy storms towards her.

 _She killed someone..._

 _He deserved it..._

 _But she killed someone..._

But she has to fight...With her hurt arm she Holds her hairpin close with the other hand her sword. The man storms towards her. She doesn't have to element of surprise anymore but still she will try. But just before the man can swing his sword against her the man screams and falls down, an arrow hit him.

She hears footsteps coming closer.

Slowly she lifts her head

''Kourin are you alright?''

 _This voice, she knows this voice ... this voice is..it cannot be..._

''Oni-san'' she tiredly smiles

 **Author's note**

So this update is part of the celebration of me writing fanfics for a year now. Yeah! English still sucks but yeah... so the next chapter will probably be the last if it ties up all the loose ends. But since I always change plans... Well anyway I think this story hasn't had much fighting so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I have kept their personalities right. I also hope you are looking forward to the next chapter. What do you guys think of the story until now?


	10. Chapter 10: the savior

**Red hair shining in the light of dawn**

Chapter 10: savior

 _I do not own akatsuki no yona or magi_

''Oni-san.'' Kourin tiredly smiles.

''Are you alright Kourin?'' He asks.

''Yes! Yes! '' She replies happy but then her eyes drift to Yona.

''Oni-san please, please save Yona! She helped me please!'' Kourin begged Kouen tugging on his clothes.

Kouen's eyes drift towards where Kourin's were just a moment ago.

 _Yona... that name._

He walks towards Yona, he takes his sword and holds it close to her.

Yona slowly opens her eyes, she heard Kourin scream is she alright? What happened? Was she out?

She tries to move but her body says it can't. Then she suddenly hears footsteps. A man with red hair stands in front of her.

 _Red hair? The first king?_

Her vision is hazy and blurry.

 _Am I dead?_

She then sees the sword.

 _Putting me out of my misery?_ she bitterly laughs.

Tears fill her eyes.

 _Hak! Everyone! I have to get up._

Then the sword gets close to her but instead of pain the sword glows and the pain goes away. A light can be seen around her wound as the bleeding stops and the flesh heals.

 _Eh?_

She opens her eyes and sees Kourin crawling towards her.

''Yona!''

...

Hak can't believe it.

The princes hurt on the ground ,what was he doing he should have never let her out of his sight!

He should have run faster, even if he left the others behind. They went in two groups to find her. Suddenly his group saw women running. They stopped one and she attacked them mistaken them for the bad guys. They calmed her down and she told them which way to go.

Hak get's snapped out of his thoughts as he sees a man with red hair walking towards Yona.

 _What is that man doing with that sword?_

 _Oh no!_

 _Yona-hime!_

...

''Kourin...''

''Yona are you alright?''

''What is happening'' Yona asks trying to get up together with Kourin and looking around confused.

''Everything is going to be fine now just wait we are safe.'' She smiles.

Yona looks around until her eyes spot Kouen, she feels a little dizzy but she somehow has the feeling she has seen him before. The man also starts looking at Yona and Yona feels like his gaze can pierce her soul. As fast as she can she looks down. She moves her hand towards her side, nothing, not even a scar. How did that man do it? Magic? Suspiciously and on guard she tries looking at him again but he turns around.

''Men! Let's gather them up, let no one escape. Let's teach them what happens when you attack someone from Kou!''

The men follow his orders and start attacking the men.

 _So...he is a commander? Not someone from Kouka. Did he say Kou? Wait- this voice these soldiers she has met them before, this man..._

She turns around to face Kourin.

''Kourin?''

''Yes?'' Kourin replies

 _She has heard this voice too in the carriage._

 _She has met these persons twice! They are the travellers, and the ones she met in the city the people who are possible from another country! It is the man with that aura!_

Yona gets the feeling she has to run and hide but to where?

...

The men are defeated, the women saved. Not even one soldier of Kou died. What a strength.

Three women died and some were missing. Hopefully they have escaped. The soldiers of Kou treat the wounds of the women. Holding kourin's hand Yona walks towards the women that have fallen. Yona feels sad. She couldn't protect them. She wasn't strong enough.

''Princess!''

 _Eh? Princess no way did they found out? How?_

Yona starts to shake lightly as she gets nervous.

''Princess Kourin!'' two maids are running towards them.

''Eh?'' Yona reacts confused.

''Yes!'' Kourin answers.

''Are you alright princess?''

''Yes'' Kourin says again.

''B-but your arm!'' the other maid exclaims.

''I-I can manage'' Kourin says as she hides the wounded arm behind her back.

''Princess?'' Yona repeats half mumbling.

''Yes, I am a princess'' Kourin answers.

Yona doesn't believe it but before she can react Kouen comes from behind them. Yona is startled and tries hiding behind Kourin.

''You did well Kourin.'' Is what he says while he heals Kourin's arm.

''I did well? But I couldn't defeat them, I wasn't strong enough, not like you or the others...'' She looks down.

''A few even died because I couldn't protect them, because of them we are alive.''

Yona knows what Kourin is feeling. She is disappointed in herself. She thought she had gotten stronger but has she really? Maybe mentally, and she knows how to fight now but still she couldn't protect everyone so what has she really accomplished?

''That is true'', Kouen says ''but .''He lifts Kourin's chin so that she looks him in the eye. '' You didn't run away, you fought, you showed courage and will. That is important. Not everyone is strong or good at fighting, they have other talents that are just as important. Just look at Koumei. You do not have to be strong like the others. You and your own strength have a use for our country to. Not only people who are capable of fighting are needed. It is true that some died, but you can never save everyone, there will always die a few. But that is no reason to be depressed you have to move forward towards your goal and look at all the people that did make it.

He moves his hands to her shoulders and then pets her head.

''You really have done your best, I knew you were capable of standing up for yourself. ''

''What?'' Kourin asks confused at surprised at the sudden attention from her brother and his words.

''I wanted you to come with me to show you that you can do things on your own, and have courage to be braver, stand up to your husband and show him you are more worth than him. You shouldn't feel like a possession to him but as a proud full princess of Kou who will help our country accomplish its goal. You shouldn't always relay on your soldiers or on me but on yourself.''

After Kourin has taken all the words in she nods.

''Now that you have more self respect and confidence you can help your country more.''

''Am I of use to my country?''

''Of course you are without your marriage there would have been another extra war.''

''But only because of that?''

''If you want to be of more use, that is possible but we will discuss it some other place.'' He says.

At this Kourin smiles a little small smile and her eyes shine.

''Oni-san? How did you know I was here?'' she suddenly says after a moment of Silence.

''Those.'' He points at Kourin's earrings .

''These?'' Kourin asks as she touches them with her hands.

''They are magic tools.'' Kouen states. ''Because of them I knew where you were but it took a long time activating them from our side. I had forgotten to tell you how they worked I am sorry.

''It is fine.'' Kourin says.

Magic tools? What are those? Yona has no clue what they are talking about. Did she call this man her Oni-san? Her brother? If she is a princess than is he a prince?

''Lord Kouen!'' Kourin's brother gets called by soldiers and he leaves Kourin and Yona to talk with them.

When he is a few meters away and Yona is sure enough that he cannot hear her if she talks, she asks Kourin while whispering: ''Who exactly is that man?''

Kourin first gives Yona a offended look but then nods and says proudly:

''He is my brother, first prince of Kou and soon he will be king.''

Before Yona can react to that she suddenly feels two hands on her. Shocked she turns around and tries to grab her sword, which she has not on her.

''W-who are you?! How did you get past the guards?!'' Kourin exclaims.

Yona's eyes widen.

''Hak!'' Yona says as she hugs him.

''Are you alright Yona-'' He stops in the middle of his sentence as he sees Kouen walking towards him and Yona. The soldiers also form a circle around them and Kourin has slowly made some distance between her and him. Hak looks around them. That are many soldiers. The men that are bound with rope are probably the bad guys. It seems they saved the women. In the corner of his eyes he says a woman with also red hair like Yona. The biggest threat is the man walking towards him. The aura this man gives is intimidating.

Once Kouen is in front of Hak and Yona he stops.

'' Red hair, purple eyes and a bodyguard.''

''I knew it you are princes Yona aren't you?'' he smiles. But not with an happy smile, no. More like an evil ,smug, plotting something smile. While his red hair flows in the wind.

 **Author's note**

Sorry for the long wait but I am not that great at ending my stories so I'm trying to think of a good ending but... I do not really know if it will be satisfying but we will see I guess. Do not worry this is not the last chapter there will be another one for sure and maybe a second. Sorry if characters seem out of character.

This update is part of the celebration to celebrate my birthday. The other stories that have been updated are: your guardian kwami! & Confession. (miraculous ladybug, shugo chara)


	11. Chapter 11: Ren kouen

**Red hair shining in the light of dawn**

 _I do not own magi or akatsuki no yona_

 _Chapter 11: Ren Kouen_

'' Red hair, purple eyes and a bodyguard.''

''I knew it you are princess Yona aren't you?'' Kouen smiles. But not with a happy smile, no. More like an evil ,smug, plotting something smile. While his red hair flows in the wind.

Yona's eyes go big in horror and Hak's grip on Yona's shoulders tightens. Kourin looks at them with a puzzled look.

 _He found out._

Yona eyes turn into a sharp gaze while looking at Kouen, showing she is not about to bow down.

At her look, and the one Hak is giving him Kouen has to laugh. He makes a sign with his hand and the soldiers take their swords.

''I only want to talk, princess Yona.''

Yona eyes him suspiciously, Hak turns around as he feels a threatening presence. Shou En comes from behind him ready to tear Hak away from Yona.

''Alone.''

''Princess?'' Kourin repeats in confusion.

''Kourin, can you take care of the women?'' Kouen suddenly asks her.

''Of-ofcourse brother.'' She answers as she bows. Giving Yona one last worried glance before leaving towards the women together with her maids.

''Are you always behaving so rude in front of someone royal, have you no manners?'' Kouen says disgust clearly seen in the eyes f his soldiers as their king is not being respected.

At his words Yona's despair grows stronger, what should she do? She isn't sure if they can escape with the two of them, and she has no idea where the others are.

''I...I am not... '' Yona says softly.

Kouen's gaze pierces through her soul.

''She is not the princess, she is my sister and she got captured.'' Hak lies.

''Really?'' Kouen says obviously knowing they are lying.

''Shou En take that man.'' He orders.

Suddenly Hak feels someone coming for him.

''kill him.''

Hak prepares to take his weapon only for Shou En to take a hold of it. While both men are tugging at it they are stopped by a voice.

''Wait!'' Yona screams

''Wait.'' she repeats in a softer tone.

''I am sorry, I am princess Yona of kouka, nice to meet you.'' Yona says as she bows.

'Kouen smirks and waves with his hand.

The soldiers put their swords away and Shou En stands down. Still watching Hak.

''Nice to meet you too, I am Ren Kouen first imperial prince of kou.

 _Kou..._

Somewhere Yona has heard that name before but where? What was it about Kou?

''Well now, let's go to a place where we can talk quietly.'' Kouen says as he walks towards a big tent gesturing Yona to follow.

Yona glances at Hak who looks worriedly at her.

''We will not kill him, of course that depends on how he and you act. '' Kouen says.

Yona nods and follows him.

''Sit.''

Yona follows the order.

 _Is this man always like this?_

A maid offers her a drink but Yona shakes her head and focuses her gaze on Kouen narrowing her eyes.

''I am wondering what a princess is doing here?'' Kouen says.

''Aren't you also here?'' Yona responds

''I am different am here for a political visit, with bodyguards and you all alone?''

''With my bodyguard.''

''The bodyguard that assumingly kidnapped you after he killed your father, should I give his head to the king Soo-won?'' Kouen asks raising his eyebrows.

Yona's eyes darken.

'' I was not kidnapped..'' she says with a strong voice.

''Then why are you here and not in the palace?''

Yona's and Kouen gaze meet.

''What happened to your father?'' the mood of the conversation changes as kouen's voice sounds more threatening, showing his authority. Commanding.

Yona chooses silence.

''Was it Soo-won?''

At this Yona flinches and Kouen smirks.

''I..I no-o...'' Yona stutters.

''Do not lie to me, body languages tells all. I have my answer. I knew he was just playing an act, men like him always are like that just like king Sinbad.''

 _King Sinbad?_

Yona gives him a look of confusion before changing the subject.

''Why so interested in another country?''

 _Why is that man even in Kouka, what does he want with Soo-won? With me?''_

''Because this country would have become kou's.''

''What? ''

Yona's eyes slightly widen.

''Seems like you father never told you.'' Kouen responds.

''Tell me what?'' Yona says her voice wavering desperate to know everything this man knows about her father.

Kouen takes a sip of his wine before answering her.

''You would marry my brother Ren Kouha and Kouka would become part of kou.''

 _Wha?_

''Why would father do that?''Yona exclaims standing up so fast that her chair falls.

''To avoid war.'' Kouen explains calmly.

''War? With who? Would you attack us? What does my country have what you want? We are already threatened by other countries.''

''Kouka would become part of kou and in return kou would help kouka.''

''Help, do you not mean take over ? ''

Now Yona remembers she heard people in the palace talk about it before, about Kou. How Kou took control of Balbadd. That they are conquering other countries. Kou is very aggressive and uses any reason to attack another nation.

 _But why would they want kouka? Wouldn't they first conquer countries that are closer? Or have ones that have valuable resources._

''I know what Kou does. I know what you want, world domination.'' She says as she stares daggers at Kouen for wanting to conquer her country.

 _He wishes to increase both the power and territory of the_ _Kou Empire_ _._

''Balbadd and this country are two completely different cases.'' Kouen begins while gesturing Yona to sit down again which she refuses.

''Even though just with this country there would be no war but a marriage, in Balbadd there wasn't one because of the people, here there will be a marriage. ''

''And how would that help us?'' Yona asks while deciding she should sit down.

''We would give food, medicine, build houses. Of course slavery won't be implemented here. You father had some conditions.''

''Still why? What does Kouka have what you want? There a better places, more useful places to conquer. '' Yona exclaims shaking in anger and confusion which can be heard in her voice.

''Didn't you just say that what I wanted was world domination? Your country is the perfect place to start conquering the other countries surrounding you. ''

Yona's eyes widen.

''Exactly, you may lay in a location that for your small army is dangerous but it would be the best location to conquer the other kingdoms. It would be the interior of the new conquered land. With you ruling. My younger brother and you.

''Me ?'' Yona asks sceptical moving her eyebrows up.

''Especially you since my brother has to fight.'' Kouen takes another sip of his wine.

''And I do not merely want world domination I want to stop the fighting in the world, for that the world needs to be one with one king ruling it.''

''And that will be you?'' Yona asks having calmed down a bit.

Kouen nods.

''I was supposed to visit your father, but he had been killed yet news reached me to late and I was already on my way. So I met with king Soo-won. ''

''So Father was going to marry me of?'' Yona interrupts him trying to fight her tears back.

 _Why would father?_

''Well it was only an idea open for discussion that we were going to discuss. You would be safe, there is no chance of a revolution happening with us helping Kouka. Because of our help Kouka, the people would be saved. '' Kouen speaks while drinking the last bit of his wine.

Yona is lost in thought by all of this.

 _What this man is saying does sound logical. But too good to be true. Would life for the people really be better under the rule of the kou empire? Would she be able to marry a stranger? She never really thought about marriage unless it was with Soo- No don't think about a man like that. And there is still Hak. What would Hak do? Hak..._

''But I still wonder why he didn't want you to marry Soo-won.'' Yona gets called back to reality by this sentence.

 _That is right her father was against a marriage with Soo-won, why? Does it have to do with Soo-won's father? or because they are cousins? But so many people do that._

''I don't know.''

Silence...

The silence gets broken when a soldiers comes in. He bows and when Kouen gives him permission to speak he says:

''Lord Kouen, something suspicious is going on, would you mind taking a look?''

''I will be there in a minute.''

The soldier leaves and Kouen stands up. Yona follows but Kouen holds his hand in front of her.

''I know what you want from me, but you should know my answer. I will not give my country to you.''

Kouen smirks.

''Don't you mean Soo-won's country?''

At this yona's eyes turn full hate/rage mode.

''Of course I could help you win it back. But it is not like this is my only option. Or you accept, if not than we will just invade it. If you do accept it will all go peacefully with the least deaths. Or..''

''Or Soo-won will accept...''

Yona's expression turns shocked, confused and hurt.

''It is your choice princes Yona.''

* * *

''Sin-ah what do you see?'' A voice sounds in the wounds.

''Do you see the princess or Hak?'' Another voice can be heard.

''I see... Ships...coming from the sea ...towards us.''

* * *

 **Author's note.**

Sorry for the wait. A lot dialogue, again. This story will have one more chapter: Yona's answer. Well... that was the plan but then I thought what about Soo-won? Kouen did nothing really special. I completely ignored Yoon, and Shin-ah ect. So I wrote the last bit of this chapter and decided that Kouen will get a little chance to shine too. You should note I hate writing endings because I do not know if the end will be satisfying. Please review and tell me which loose ends you want me to tie together. Maybe there will be another chapter then. So maybe two more chapters, but probably one. Except if it all doesn't fit in one or two then it will be three. By the way you can also see the three last sentences as a preview for the next/last chapter. If you have any questions just ask them.


	12. Chapter 12: the ships

**Red hair shining in the light of dawn.**

 _I do not own magi or akatsuki no yona_

Chapter 12: The ships

* * *

'' Yona-hime are you alright?'' Hak asks as he runs towards her. Yona looks slightly shaken but closes her eyes for a few seconds and then nods. Letting the conversation from just now sink in.

''I-I am fine. ''

Hak gives Kouen a glare which he just ignores to the annoyance of the other one.

''What is the matter?'' Kouen asks. ''What is suspicious?''

''There are ships coming from the sea towards our direction, lord Kouen.'' Shou En answers still wearing his cloak.

''Do we know where they're from?''

''No.. according to the information we have their flag isn't known to stand for a country or something alike.''

''I see...'' Kouen mutters.

''Brother! Is something wrong? '' Kourin walks towards her brother. Looking at Yona but then returning her attention to her brother.

''How are the women? '' Kouen asks instead of answering.

''They all are fine, while fine if you take the circumstances in account. Their wounds have been taken care off. '' She responds.

''Good, take your maids and the women. I will give you some soldiers with you. You have to go south towards the castle. ''

''Why?'' Kourin reacts shocked.

''Enemy ships are approaching, do you have any idea who they are?''

''No... do they have something to do with those men who captured us?''

''Perhaps. Anyway I will give you some horses and men, prepare to head out in a few minutes, gather the women and lead them south I am sure king Soo-won is already on his way. '' Kouen says as he makes some gestures to some soldiers, ordering them to follow his sister.

''All right brother, but why me, why not Shou En or.-"'

Kouen puts a hand on her shoulder interrupting her. ''The women trust you and Shou En has to stay here with me, understand? ''

Kourin nods but before she leaves she glances at Yona once again. Yona nods to her and with that Kourin takes her leave. Some soldiers following her. Kouen orders the other soldiers to prepare for battle.

''What is going on?'' Yona asks as her eyes are following the movements of the soldiers.

''I do not know Yona-hime...'' Hak responds. ''But I do not think it is anything good, we should leave as soon as possible.''

''Hak... where are the others?'' Yona asks him suddenly realising they are not with Hak.

Hak looks at Yona. ''Do not worry they are _probably_ safe.''

''Probaly.'' Yona repeats and then begins to pout. ''You ditched them didn't you?''

* * *

''So how many ships are there?'' Yoon asks.

''Around a hundred.''

'' Aah are you serious? '' Jea-ha comments as he slaps his forehead. ''This so reminds me of Awa. ''

''Anyway, you didn't find the princess or Hak?'' Kija asks his fellow dragon brother.

Shin-ah shakes his head. '' I did not see the princess but I did find Hak. He was surrounded by those same soldiers we met in that village the other day.''

''Really? So that man was important.'' Yoon says as he sighs.

''So what are we going to do now? Are we going to save Hak from those men or are we going to attack the ships?'' Jae-ha asks.

''I don't think the five of us will be able to take out those ships. We do not even know from where or who they are. Our priority should be to safe the princess and Hak. But I think we should keep a low profile. We should try taking them back when those ships attack that camp. That way we can take Hak and if Yona is with him her to, in the confusion.'' Yoon exclaims.

''That a great idea.'' Zeno exclaims while putting his hands together.

The others nod to.

''All right let's work this plan out.'' Yoon begins as everyone moves closer.

* * *

''I seriously cannot believe you Hak, that you would just do that.''

''I am sorry princess it was an emergency situation.''

''Riiight.''

''But anyway, what did that man say?''

''eh?'' Yona blinks.

''Aah...''

''Um... '' Yona starts to fidget.

''Well?'' Hak says raising his eyebrows.

''He wanted me to marry...'' Yona begins.

''What?'' Hak interrupts her.

''Hak if you're interrupting me I cannot tell you. ''

''Okay okay okay.'' Hak says while holding his hands in the air.

''He wants world domination, for that he needs Kouka. I could marry his brother and then he would help me get Kouka back. And Kouka will be part of Kou. Or he would take Kouka by force. There is a third option because he also said that he could ask Soo-won to marry his sister so then Kouka would still become part of Kou but with soo-won as its king. '' Yona explains.

''I see.''

''But I do not know what I need to do now. I do not want Kou to invade us but if I marry his brother and let Kouka be part of Kou would that really be for the best? I do not know...I don't think so I guess but...'' Yona shakes.

''Calm down princess. '' Haks says as he puts his arm around her and pulls her closer. ''We will figure something out let's first try to meet up with Yoon and the others.''

Yona nods. ''Yeah I miss yoon's rice balls, I haven't eaten anything for a while now.''

* * *

''Lord Kouen, how shall we proceed?'' Shou En asks. ''Shall I take care of them?''

''I have something else on my mind, I think I will take care of it personally and show them the power of Kou.''

''But..''

''I need you to stay with that girl and keep watch over her, if I put a normal soldier in charge I do not think he will last. That bodyguard is strong.''

Shou En nods and orders the soldiers to stand down but to be ready to attack if any of the enemies make it to the shore. Kouen walks towards Princess Yona and her bodyguard. Immediately the atmosphere darkens.

''You will stay here until I have heard your answer.''

'' I do not get some time to think it over?'' Yona asks dryly.

Kouen scoffs and gives them a silent warning. Then he turns his head and prepares to fight the ships. All the soldiers are already in place.

* * *

Somewhere in a forest. South from Kouen's camp. North from the castle is Kourin on a horse riding towards the castle. With the women and a few soldiers to protect them at her side. They have been on their way for a while now. But all that is on Kourin's mind is who Yona really is and what her brother will do. And of course what the deal is with all those ships. Are those people on the ships friends from the men who captured them? Where they planning to use those ships to take them to some place to be bought? Kourin shakes her head. Now is not the time to dwell on this she has a mission.

Suddenly she notices footsteps coming closer. The women behind her gather closer and the soldiers take out their swords. The sound is coming closer. Kourin straightens her back.

'' P..Princes Kourin?'' A unsure voice sounds.

''Your majesty King Soo-won.'' Kourin responds as she bows while still sitting on her horse. Her soldiers and the women behind her do the same. Behind the king stands a small force of men.

''My brother has captured the men and ordered me to take the women to safety. I am sure you are already aware of the ships that are planning to attack the shore?''

At her words the kings eyebrows rise and he turns his head to one of his soldiers next to him. And his reaction Kourin notes that maybe he doesn't know.

''Very well. Thank you for this information, these soldiers will help you escort the women to safety. Could you tell me where your brother is?'' Soo-won says as he points to some soldiers behind him.

Kourin nods. But before she speaks again she touches her earrings.

 _Better let my brother know King Soo-won is on his way._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

So it almost has been a year has it not? This was supposed to be the last chapter but I have some trouble writing the last part so I divided it into two. You guys have waited long enough already. I am sorry if this chapter is confusing. I switched a lot from scene to scene. I hope you guys enjoy it. What title do you guys think sounds better for the last chapter? the/yona's choice or the/yona's answer.


	13. Chapter 13: yona's choiche

**Red hair shining in the light of dawn.**

 _I do not own magi or akatsuki no yona_

Chapter 13: Yona´s choiche.

* * *

''Lord Kouen, everyone is ready.''

Kouen nods and turns his gaze towards the sea.

''Lord Kouen.'' Another soldier begins. ''We got word from your sister Kourin that king Soo-won is on his way towards us.''

Kouen smiles and takes out his sword.

 _Perfect. I will show them how powerful Kou is and that no one should not try to mess with us. The king should think carefully about his answer. And that girl to._

Kouen nods. He moves his sword in front of him but before he can chant the words he hears a scream.

''Aargh!''

''They have men on the ground to!''

 _Not as easy as it looks he?_ Kouen smirks. _That's fine._

'' Go.'' He orders his soldiers as they go to fight the masked people coming from the woods.

Kouen himself turns his gaze back to the sea.

''I will take care of the ships, you guys take care of things here. ''

* * *

While Kouen stands close to the sea, Yona is on the other side of the camp, close to the woods. When suddenly men clothed in black outfits jump from outside the forest. They start attacking the Kou soldiers. First Yona thought it might be Jae-ha and the others. But those thoughts of hope were shattered when a masked man came after her and swung his sword at her. But before it could reach her a blue claw took hold of the sword and shattered it. Then it punched the man in the stomached and the man flew a few meters away from them. Yona looks up, It is the guard who did it. His face still covered by the cloak.

''Don't try anything.'' The man growls.

But the look in Hak´s eyes says otherwise. He takes his weapon and swings it a the man. Shou En takes hold of the weapon. Yona takes up a sword from a fallen fighter and swing it at Shou En. But he just takes one hand from Hak's weapon and catches the sword from Yona. He then throws Yona against Hak forcing the latter to let go of his weapon. Shou En then takes the weapon and swings it at Hak. But it gets blocked by a leg. Jae-ha is standing in front of them. Following him is Yoon, Zeno, Kija and Shin-ah.

''So everything going smoothly?'' Jae-ha asks as he is slowly forced back by Shou En who is now using both hands.

''Watch out he is very strong.'' Hak warns.

''If you say that Hak. I am scared to death.'' Yoon comments while making his way to Yona.

''Yona are you all right.?''

''I am all right Yoon. What about you guys?''

''We are fine to.''

''Yoon, Zeno, Shin-ah take the princes to safety.'' Hak orders as he and Jae-ha are trying to push Shou En back and take Hak's weapon back.

''I can fight to!'' Yona protests.

''Not against him...'' Hak glares.

Kija swings his claw at him ready to punch but Shou En blocks him, Jae-ha then uses his leg and Shou En blogs that one to, but he had to let go of the sphere. With his hands occupied Hak takes his weapon and swings it at Shou En from behind but it gets blocked to.

All eyes widen.

A blue tail is holding Hak back. The cloak is blown away from all the impact of the blocking and they are standing face to face with a blue dragon.

A blue dragon.

''Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.'' Everyone stares.

''A dragon, it's a dragon!'' Kija says while pointing.

'' Am I really seeing this? Am I drunk!?'' Jae-ha asks.

''Do you guys see that too?'' Yona comments.

But Shou En ignores them. He takes the confusion as a chance and hits Jae-ha and Kija away and with his tail he takes a hold of Hak and shoves him into Jae-ha who is just recovering from the punch.

Yona , Zeno and Yoon are running away and Shin-ah is standing before Shou En but Shou En blocks his attacks with his bare skin.

''Is it just me of did he just grow a little?''

What kind of _monster_ is he?'' Hak notes while rubbing his head.

´´That is the question I should ask you, who is your king candidate?'' Shou En asks them. No normal soldier could fight as long against him as these guys have, even if they work together. The princess got away to. He must leave and follow her.

''King candidate?'' ''Our king is Yona!'' They respond. But Shou En just shakes his head. And then suddenly breaks through Sin-ah and Jae-ha with force, while growing even bigger, and dashes straight, and very fast towards Yona.

''Ohno he is coming our way!''

He comes closer towards Yona, Yoon and Zeno. Zeno jumps in front , Yona and Yoon have almost disappeared into the forest and then they suddenly feel heat storming towards them, when they glance around their backs they see the blue dragon breathing fire.

''Duck!'' Zeno screams as he pushes Yoon and Yona down as the flames consume him.

''Zeno!'' Yona screams as she and Yoon try to stand up.

''You have to be kidding me, he can breathe fire?'' Kija says while he and the others are making their way towards their friends.

Shou En then walks towards Yona and Yoon, ignoring the motionless body of Zeno and takes a hold of Yona's arm.

But then he gasps as his leg is struck with a sword and Yona takes this chance to get out of his grasp and she and Yoon make distance between them and him.

''Zeno!'' Yona exclaims

When Shou En looks down to his leg he sees that is has been pierced by the young boy he had burned.

''How? You were burned dead. ''

Shou En takes a hold of Zeno and snaps his neck. But in that time Hak, Jae-ha, Kija and shin-ah have caught up with him and stand before him and are trying to take him down. But he grows even bigger and is breathing fire everywhere.

''Everyone!''

Shin-ah looks around at the desperate situation and looks Shou En in the eye. He then takes of his mask and uses his eyes on Shou En.

''Shi- ah no!''

Shou En is paralysed and cannot move, Hak carries Shin-ah over his shoulder and they all run away into the forest. After several seconds have gone by Shou En can finally move again.

 _What is that for sort of magic? I'm am sorry my king I failed you._

* * *

 _Shou En's fire, did she escape then? It doesn't matter no matter where she goes she cannot escape the Kou empire._

Kouen then closes his eyes and uses his metal vessel to use Djinn Equip. He Transforms into his form with Astaroth, the Fire Djinn and Flyes towards the ships.

While on his way to the ships he evades the arrows they shoot at him and the rocks they throw at him. He smirks at the faces of disbelief from the men on the ship. He flies towards the ship that is the clostest to the shore and cuts the pole in half and leaves the ship burning. He does that with three other ships too and is to fast for the soldiers. A view tried swordfighting him but he hit the swords easily out of their hands. With four ships burning Kouen moves back into the sky, looking at the sight.

´´Return now are be burned!´´ He shouts, giving the ships a final warning.

But the ships do not stop but move even faster towards the shore. Kouen then sighs and holds his sword in front of him.

´´The Spirit of Terror and Meditation, thou who gives power to kings, bring forth the great hellfire that judges the earth!´´

´´Extreem magic, Astor Inqerad´´

And all the ships in a flash are burning, it is like a sea of flames. The men are jumping out of the ships, swimming towards the shore. Where of course Kouen´s men are standing, having taken out the men on the land to take care of the men from out of the water.

From a few hundred meters away Yona can see the ships burning and she sees Kouen flying above the ships.

Her gaze just like Hak´s is dark and shocked.

Kouen looks their way.

Yona shakes her head. If he becomes king he will plunge all the countries around and Kouka in war. That is not what she wants, she wants peace and her people to be happy but not her people alone. All people deserve to be happy and a big war is not good for that. She will make Kouka better her way. A way You wouldn't know when you're always with soldiers or standing on a throne. Yona does not only want her people to be safe. But no one should suffer because of a war. There should be a more diplomatic way of settling things. And the world being ruled by one king, one culture is also not what she wants. If the whole world became one, it would be very boring.

While Kouen´s red hair shines as the flames slowly grow smaller

Yona´s shines as the sun goes down behind her.

Fire burns things and from the ashes something new can grow.

But the sun can help already existing things grow.

'' Let's leave.''

''Are you sure princess?''

´´I do not want Kouka or any other country to be part of Kou. Countries have to keep their independency. If one person gets too much power, he will get corrupt. This world also has so many different cultures I have never seen before, I want those things to stay and not to be burned down. I also do not want war. I do want to save the people of Kouka, but I will do it my way. I will find another way. Even if it is for peace I do not think his plan are right. That ´´will be peace in a far away future´´ that is unsure. I want to focus on what I can do for my people now. If Kouen sets foot in Kou and invades it I will fight him. If Soo-won acts like a bad king I will fight him to. Because I will protect my country, even if it is a red dragon that can breathe fire. ´´

''And we will be by your side.''

Everyone nods.

As they continue their journey Kouen turns his head, but a small smile can be seen on his face.

* * *

While the ships are still burning King Soo-won arrives.

´´K-King Soo-won the ships are on fire!´´

´´What is that flying above it?´´ Soldiers ask

´´Is..is that that lord Kouen?´´ She sky tribe general asks in disbelief.

´´ is he flying?´´ Another soldier notes.

´´Yes, that is probably Lord Kouen, though I never believed the stories to be true.´´ Soo-won says bitterly failing to camouflage it.

´´Soldiers, go help the Soldiers of Kou to capture the men, I want them alive!´´ Soo-won orders.

´´Yes sir!´´ The soldiers answers.

When there is almost nothing left than ashes Kouen makes the flames disappear and flies towards his men. Soo-won is already waiting for him. His gaze, dark while Kouen smirks. The flowerily mood around the king has burned down. And Kouen can feel his dark, intense aura. But he also notices the king´s slightly change in expressions as he undo´s his transformation and he sees the king biting his lip. Kouen´s smirk grows wider.

´´King Soo-won, I'm afraid a Letter in two month´s with your answer is a little late, I would prefer it if you could tell me your answer as soon as possible. ´´

* * *

 **Author's note**

So not the end yet... But this chapter had become so long so... and the last part would just be more talking and I have already done a lot of that in the other chapters. and writing this chapter with the fight between Shou En and the other was hard. Coming up with yona's answer is also hard. And Soo-won's to that's why I skipped it for now :) Writing endings is not something I am good at but still i hoped you enjoyed it. Thus next chapter will be in a diary form , like my other magi fanfic. In the next chapter you will find out Soo-won´s answer. If you have questions ask them, I might add them in the ending too. This ending chapter will be much shorter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the story as the end is finally, really in sight.


	14. Chapter 14: dear diary

_I do not own magi or akatsuki no yona_

* * *

Dear diary,

I am finally back! You never guess what has happened to me , I was kidnapped! Wait I should start from the beginning. You know that I was going on a journey with my brother to Kouka kingdom to visit a merchant, a relative of ours and after that brother was going to meet with the king. The new king, King Il was killed and according to rumours a general kidnapped the princess. Anyway Kouka kingdom looks like our Empire, the clothes the people wear, the houses in the cities, things like that. Not the villages, those are very ugly and poor. Well while my brother was talking with the king I was kidnapped by some men when I was walking through the city. Only two of my own soldiers were allowed to go with me and the sky tribe soldiers were useless. Lesson number one: never trust soldiers of another country.

I was put in a room with other women who were all really rude, but in the end we all worked together to escape and I am really proud of myself to have come so far. There was one girl in particular who was very special and motivated the other women. If I am being honest she also motivated me, a little bit. She was the leader of the happy hungry bunch? Something like that, a band of thieves but she was very nice and could fight. She reminded me a little bit of kougyoku. Her name is Yona and she is very brave, she tried to save me when I was about to be killed even though she knew she wouldn´t stand a chance. She had red hair just like brother Kouen. I together with the other women made a plan and tried to escape but the men found out and tried to attack us. We had to fight and I killed a man. Not that I cared enemies are meant to be killed.

But the men were to strong but before they could kill us all we were saved by brother, he was proud of me! He said I showed courage and will! He praised me! He said I have my own strength that could be used for the empire! I also found out that Yona was the princess of this country and my brother wanted to talk to her. I was worried about her but my brother gave me a task and I followed. I had to bring the women to safety and while I was doing that I crossed paths with The king. I told him where my brother was, that they were being attacked by ships. He didn't even know . Of course brother took care of the ships and men and after that he had a short talk with king Soo won and after that he and me left for Kou.

I think that in the end this journey did me good. Though I would never want to do it again. I was a little bit los. I felt useless and wanted to be useful and have a purpose. Not just being pretty and sitting still. Though not having to work is nice but if that is all you do it gets boring. I have kept my honour and pride, defended it all on by myself. I was able to stand up for myself. I am more than a pretty doll! I finally understand why brother took me with him. He wanted me to realise that I can do things by myself. That I have to have more courage, be braver, stand up for myself. Showing my husband that we are equal, no, that I am more worth than him. I should show him my worth! I am a proud princess of the Kou empire and I will do my best to protect it.

I am so glad I am home, to the castle, no camping outside! No Bugs! The only thing I am not so happy about is being back by my husband. But you cannot have everything. Right now I get to do more tasks and get a little but more power. For instance I now also attend some of the meetings my husband goes to and organise events that our people can enjoy. I also help with the organisation of the help for women who lost their husband who was a soldier. I also get trained a little bit in self defence since training can never hurt as long as I can still fulfil my other duties. Between me and my husband it has gotten better. We talk more, have scheduled moments between us for bonding and I heard he has had long long long, very many talks with my brothers and some counsellors of Kou and his own. The more I show him what I can do, and how strong I am, the more I feel like he is respecting me. It is the best for everyone if our relationships gets better so I will do my best.

Oh, I almost forgot one of the most important part. So before we left, brother had another talk with the King. Though a very short one. In the end it was decided that Kouka would become part of Kou...in a way. Just Like how King Il had certain conditions King Soo-won had too. I do not know them all nor the details but brother told me that Kouka would still have their own rules but they would be changed to fit better to the Kou empire´s liking. King Soo-won gave the excuse that his country needs time for all the changes and that some just do not fit their culture. Slavery was a big no. King Soo-won of course will still hold political power, especially in the military of his own country. But if he wants to do a military action in other countries, or change a law, or something else big or that has to do with other countries he has to ask permission from the kou empire. And from now on he has to get the ´´yes´´ for all his plans from his wife, who of course will be a Kou princess. There will be an arranged marriage. Kougyoku will marry Soo-won. Though if you ask me that is much better than marrying that pig from balbadd. Judar told me all about it. It was no surprise to me that in the end king soo won gave in. Kou is strong, and brother could have destroyed that whole country on his own. It just didn´t have any metal vessel users.

I secretly hope that one day I get to visit kouka again (with twice as much soldiers) when the organisation has fallen. Hopefully I can see Yona again. I would like that.

But is not all that has been decided. Kouka, Kou and the country were those men who kidnapped me came from are going to work together to capture and punish all the men who are part of the organisation who kidnapped me. It is to stabilize order in both countries and make sure they are all tied stronger together. For that to be all realised and guided Brother Kouha is also going to Kouka kingdom for a while. And after he leaves Kougyoku would have married and will take that task over.

But I have written a lot now and my hand is tired, I will leave it at this.

Love,

Kourin Ren

* * *

 **Author´s note**

Still longer than what I had planned, but that has always happened so it is no surprise anymore. So this is the real end. I guess this is an epilogue to the story. I hope with this I have answered all the questions you have, but if you still have questions you can of course ask them. On one side I would think Soo-won would never agree to make Kouka part of Kou. But on the other hand he does what is best for the country and if Kouen can burn everything down there is not much what Soo-won can do. Of course he would not just accept this, he is smart and even though he would appear to work with Kou, in the shadows he will probably be plotting something. But I never planned this story to be that long.

As the answer to the question about the reaction of the other dragons about Kouen's knowledge: Everyone was surprised that Kouen found out so soon and they all decided that from now on they should be more carefull. As for the proposel Kouen made they all will folow yona and trust her judgement. Though they were also verry surprised to hear that Kouen was a prince, soon to be king and that he could make fire. They all decided that it would be for the better if they just never crossed paths with kouen, or anyone else from the kou empire again. Yoon described them as:'' Fire breathing monsters who you cannot trust that are scarier dan Hak. Maybe Kouen is the real dark dragon.''

When I started this story it was when I was very invested in both magi and akatsuki no yona. It was also when I had time to write. I just started writing after I thought what if Kouen and Yona meet, they have both red hair... And so this story was born. I didn´t know where I would take it. I did have an open ending in mind where i was working towards but I mostly made the chapters up one by one. As time passes by I lost interest in magi since it just went into a direction I didn´t like. At that time akatsuki no yona was also less enjoyable. But since the last months the akatsuki no yona manga was very enjoyable again and I am totally invested again.

So now after two years it is finally completed. Though I say that, it is an open ending and has room to be continued. I will say that when I started this I had also planned two extra chapters. So I will say this story has been completed but I might, no promises, make those extra chapters.

I really do hope that you have enjoyed this story even though it might have turned out different than you thought or wanted. I want to thank you for following and reading this story.

Greet,

Sjannie


End file.
